fifty shades of a teenager
by Kath086
Summary: Christian and Anna have a handful of a daughter Lilly. She's your typical teenager get's good grades, plays sports and just recently started dating. Lilly pushes the boundaries with Christian but when she pushes to far and she goes missing will they know it's someone from there past?
1. Chapter 1

"Lilly Grey are you almost ready for school" my mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "yes, mom be right down" "hurry up breakfast is getting cold". I threw my jean jacket on over my uniform a plaid skirt, white button shirt, and took one last look in the mirror and headed downstairs to the Kitchen. My mom was trying to get my little sister Grace to eat and my brother Teddy was half asleep eating cereal. "where's dad?" "he had a breakfast meeting this morning". "here you are, eggs and toast" our house keeper Gail said. "thanks". "Taylor is going to take you and Teddy to school, and pick you up later". "why can't I get a ride with Brooke?" "because your dad and I rather know you go to school safe" she said "or at all" Teddy mumbled. I gave him a dirty look. "enough" my mom said glaring at Teddy. "I have to work late tonight and your dad has a fundraiser so Gail will make you dinner and help you with homework if needed". "mommy no more' Grace said "are you done sweetie" she shook her head yes. My mom wiped her face and hands and helped her down. "I have to go I'm going to be late, I love you, she kissed my head, you she kissed my brothers and you baby girl". "I love you mommy" "come on Grace let's go get you changed for the day" Gail said holding her hand. "Okay" I finished breakfast and brush my teeth. "Ready" Taylor asked as I came back down stairs. "yes" "Teddy" I yelled "he's already in the car" Taylor said I rolled my eyes "would you like me to take your bag?" "I got it thanks". I climbed into the black Audi SUV. Ten mintues later we pulled up to our high school Seattle Prep. "thanks' Taylor" I said getting out. "have a good day Miss Grey" I slammed the door and walked up the steps to school. "Lilly!" I turned around it was my best friend Brooke. "hey" "hey how was hanging with Conner Last night?" a big smile crept across her face. "you didn't" "it just happen" "omg, how was it?' "good I mean I don't really have anything to compare it too expect for Danny, and I was drunk". We walked down Junior Hall way. "has Ayden talk to you?" "we talk after soccer yesterday". "and?" "we might hang out soon". "nice". The bell rang. "I'll see you later" "bye" I grabbed my books and went into homeroom.

Later that day at lunch I sat with Brooke, Kylie, Madison, Sarah and Beth. "What are the plans for this weekend?" Kylie asked. "I heard Ross is having a party Saturday at his house" Beth said" I'll be right back I have to use the bathroom" I said getting up. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Taylor standing in the corner. "really!" I pulled my phone out as soon as I got into the bathroom and called my dad. "hello aren't you suppose to be in school" "I am" "and your calling because" "your nuts, why is Taylor here, what about Teddy?" "Sawyer is at his school" "dad nothing is going to happen I'm in school" "well I'm just making sure epically everything that's going on with the media" "ugh fine I don't feel like auguring" "good me either, I love you Lilly I don't want anything to happen to you, or Anyone else in our family". "I know I love you too dad". "I'll see you later tonight" "okay bye". I walked back into the cafeteria and sat back down. "are you okay?" "yeah I'm fine"

The rest of the day crept by, finally the last bell rang I went to my locker to grab my stuff then got ready for soccer. "let's go girls" Coach Bailey yelled. We walked down to the soccer felid, stretched and did drills. Practice ended around five, "I'll see you tomorrow girls" "bye" "Hey Lilly" I heard as I walked up to the parking lot. I turned around it was Ayden "hey" "hey how was soccer" "hard, how was football?" "sucks coach kicked our ass because we lost last week" "ouch". I shifted my bag on my shoulder "here let me take that for you". "it's cool I got it". he took it off me. "thanks". "so do you have plans Saturday?" "the girls want me to go to Ross's party" "you should go, it will be fun, maybe we could go together" he said smiling. "that would be cool". "so it's a date". "it's a date". we got up to the SUV and Taylor got out and took my bag from Ayden "thanks' Taylor I'll be right there" "who is that". "works for my dad". "is he going to be coming with us on Saturday?" "no" I said laughing. "good" "well I better go" "I'll text you later" "bye" "bye". I climbed into the car and put my seatbelt on. "who is that?" Taylor asked "just a friend". he gave me a "ya okay" look and turned the radio on. "how was school today" he asked "good, I know you were there I saw you at lunch". "it's my job to protect you Miss Grey" "I know" I switched the radio station. "your not a big fan of classical music?" "my ears bleed". he chuckled and we drove the rest of the way home in silence. When we got home I went up to my room I called Brooke and told her about Ayden. "agggghhh" she screamed into the phone as I held it away from my ear. "are you done" "yes" "well I still need to ask my dad. "good luck with that" "Gee thanks". "Lilly dinner is ready" Gail yelled "I gotta go I'll text you later" "okay bye girl". I threw my I phone on the bed and went downstairs for dinner.


	2. chapter 2

A/N: SORRY! here's chapter two, after trying to fix it a hundred times i think i got it lol. i'm really trying to make it

look better so it's easier to read! please read and let me know what you think thanks =)

Later that night after I showered I was Laying in my room studying for my big Chem. Test the next day. "I don't

want a bath, I want my mommy!" I heard Grace yell down the hall."come on Grace mommy will be home soon" Gail

said. I got up and shutmy book and walked down to Grace's room. "what's going on?""someone's a little over tired

tonight". "Grace come on you need a bath you were outside playing all day". "will you give me one" "sure" I

grabbed her hand and lead her to the bathroom, and turned on the water making sure it wasn't too hot. "do you

want bubbles?" she shook her head yes. "dora bubbles" "put your hands up" I took her shirt off and got her

undress. "ready, one, two three" I picked her up and put her in. "is it too hot?" "no". she sat down and I shut the

water off. "can you read to me before I go to sleep. "yes". After I bathed, changed her and got into bed she picked

out a book. It only took me to get half way though it before she was passed out. I leaned down and gave her a

kiss. "I love you Gracey" I put the book back on the shelf and turned her light off. "I'm starting to think you're her

favorite". my dad said "nah, that would be you". "thanks' for getting her to bed tonight". "no problem, how was

the fundraiser" "alright" its now or never I thought. "can I ask you something" "sure, come on". we walked down

the hall to there master bedroom, I walked over and sat on there bed. "what's up" he asked taking his tie off.

"so there's this guy I go to school with, his name is Ayden he's eighteen and a senior. "Hum okay?" "well he asked

me on a date this Saturday, I was wondering. I took a deep breathe. "can I go". "Lilly, I don't know your sixteen.

"come on dad, were just going to get some pizza then go to a bonfire with people from school. (Okay so I lied, I

hate lying) but if I told him it was a party with no parent's and alcohol it would be a definite no. "I'll be home by

twelve, he'll come in and meet you before we go" please dad". I gave him the sad face (it always works). "fine" I

jumped up and hugged him "thanks dad omg you're the best!". "Taylor has to go" my joy quickly went away. "no,

that's so embarrassing" "I need to know where you are". "I'll check in ever hour on the dot". "promise" "promise"

he took a long drawn out breathe. "okay, but I trust you Lilly" "I have to call Brooke, night dad thank you, thank

you" I gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran out of the room. "hi mom, Bye mom"

*Christian's Pov*

"what was that about Ana asked "she's going on a date Saturday with a boy from school". "Christian Grey

are you getting softed. "our daughter has mastered the sad face". "I'm guessing your going to be sending Taylor

out. "I told her I wouldn't if she Checked in every hour, but she'll never know if I did". "Babe don't do that

If you told her you wouldn't then keep your promise". "where did the time go wasn't It just yesterday we brought

her home from the hospital" I said "it sure feels like it, there all growing up so fast" "well we could always make

another one". I said smiling. "Oh Mr. Grey"

Lilly's POV

I called Brooke and told her, she again freaked out screaming into the phone. We

talked for a few mintues then I got off the phone and tried to studying more for the big test. Friday after

my soccer game all the girls came over to get ready for the football game. I took a quick shower then Beth French

braided my hair in pigtails. I did my makeup light a little eye liner, mascara and lip gloss Brooke put black lines

under each other like football players do. *Knock, Knock* 'come in" my dad came in "Hey Mr. Grey" the girls all said

in sync. "hey girls" what's up dad?" "wanted to know what time you be home tonight". "Curfew". "Okay, well have

fun" "thanks, I thought you and mom were suppose to go to dinner tonight with aunt Kate and Uncle Elliot" "we

were but your sister not feeling too good" "what's wrong?" "she has a high fever and sore throat, she's in our

room watching a movie with your mom" "awe" "have fun tonight and be safe" "we will I'll let you know when I

come in" "k, bye girls" "Bye Mr. Grey" he shut the door behind him. "your dad is hot" Kylie said. "Ew Kylie" I said

throwing a pillow at her "Kylie wants to bang your dad" Brooke said laughing. "ew, ew, STOP please". "alright

you girls ready let's go" Sarah said "you driving?" Brooke asked "yes" "good" I grabbed my purse, I'll meet you

guys downstairs" I knocked on my parent's door. "just wanted to give Grace a kiss goodnight". I climbed In bed

next to her "I Hope you feel better, love you". "Love you" her face was all red and she was sweaty. "we'll take

good care of her" my mom said smiling. "love you mom" "love you" she kissed my far head. "where is

Teddy tonight?" "soccer tournament in Portland for the weekend" "oh yeah I forgot" "have fun and be safe" "I

will".

We pulled up to school a few mintues later and made our way though the

crowed to find seats, "Lilly, hey Lilly" Ayden was standing at the fence holding his helmet "I'll find you guys" I said

to Brooke and walked over to him. "hey" "hey" "good luck tonight I said "thanks" "are you nervous?" " nah, I think

I'm more nervous to take you out tomorrow night". I could feel my face getting really red. "Hey Kelly, stop flirting

with the girls and get over here" Coach DeMarco yelled. "how about a good luck kiss" he asked I leaned over and

kissed him on the cheek. "that's it?" "your just going to have to wait and see how tomorrow goes" I said walking

away smiling. I found the girls and sat down. "what's with the cheesy smile" Brooke asked "Nothing". By the end

of the second quarter we were winning twenty- twelve. I was having fun with the girls cheering Ayden

and the rest of the team.


	3. Chapter 3

We ended up winning the game, there was nothing going on after so Sarah dropped me off at home. It was quiet, to quiet I walked upstairs to my parents room My dad mom and Grace were passed out asleep on my dad. "dad I'm home" I whispered "hum, okay sweetie" I went to my room washed my face, brushed my teeth got changed and climbed into bed. I laid there thinking about Ayden and our date tomorrow, why was I so nervous it's just two people just hanging out. Saturday I woke up late and went downstairs to the kitchen. "Morning sweetie" "morning mom" "I'm making pancakes, eggs and bacon are you hungry?" "starving, how's Grace feeling?" "better her fever is down, she's still asleep with your dad" "Dad sleeping in this late is he sick too?" she laughed "no I told him to take it easy today he works so hard all the time he needs a day to just chill". "Well I guess that happens when you're the CEO of a major company and you own a bunch of stores among other things" "that is true, can you grab the Orange Juice out of the fridge?" "sure" "Mom can I ask you a question?" "yes" "were you nervous the first date with dad?" she looked at me with a big smile on her face, "yes I was very nervous but as soon as your dad came and picked me up and we started talking on the way to Charlie Tango (My dad's private helicopter) I relaxed" "what did you guys do your first date?" "well um, we went to dinner then just hung out at his place in Portland" her cheeks got red. "omg mom you had sex with dad on your first date!" "well, we were attractive to each other and it just happen, but that doesn't mean you go and have sex with someone on the first date you hear me, it was way different we were older and I was out of college" "I get it mom, don't worry way to make him wait". 'Lilly!" I gave her one of my charming smiles. "please set the table for breakfast" My dad came down with Grace and sat her in her booster seat. "what time is Ayden coming to get you tonight?" "I'm not sure he said he would text me and let me know". "hey Gracey how are you feeling?" I kissed her head and sat down next to her. "I better". "do you want me to hang out with you, we can watch Disney Movies, any one you want". "Yes!" she said all excited. "You have to make sure you eat all your breakfast though" "I will!" When we got done breakfast I helped clean up, "so dad you and mom on the first date" "who told you that?" "mom we were talking about first dates" "don't you get any idea's missy" "calm down I already told mom I'm waiting" "good, you were about to give me a heart attack". "I'll wait till at least the third date" "Very funny young lady".

I went up to my room to grab my phone I had a miss call from Ayden and text from Brooke. I called Ayden back, "Hello" "hey you" "what's up" "nothing laying in bed" he said "still, you're a bum" "last nights win took a lot out of me". "I see" "so what time do you want me to pick you up tonight I figured we could grab something to eat before we go to the party" "how's like seven-thirty?" "sounds good, do I have to come in and meet your parents?" "I would like if you did" "alright well I'll be over around seven thirty then" "okay I'll see you then" "can't wait, bye" "bye". "Come on Lilly I want to watch Lion King" Grace said. "come on" I said taking her hand. She lead me into my parent's room, we got all settled and watched Lion King, then Finding Nemo. "just keep swimming, just keep swimming" Grace sang. "your so silly" she hide under the covers "where did gracey go?" my dad came in, I pointed to under the covers he came over and grabbed Grace and started tickling her "No fair daddy". "I have to run out, but I'll be home in a little bit" he said walking into their bathroom "Ayden is coming at seven-thirty". I yelled "okay". he came back out ten mintues later dressed in a pair of black slacks and black tee shirt. "daddy don't go" Grace cried "I'll be home soon sweetie I have to do some work stuff". she gave him a puppy dog face. "I'm sorry" he kissed her head. "Be back soon promise". "Bye dad" "Bye Lil" "Come on let's pick another movie out". "Cinderella" "that's my favorite" "me too". it didn't take her long into the movie to fall asleep then not to much long after i fell asleep too. I Got up around three and went downstairs. "hey sunshine" "hey Pop-pop" he kissed me on the cheek. "what are you guys doing here" "your grandma wanted to come check on Grace, since it's the weekend and the doctors isn't open she brought some medicine for her" "it's nice having a doctor in the family". I said he laughed "that it is". "Lilly!" my grandma came in "hey sweetie" she gave me a hug and kiss. "I heard you have a big date tonight". "date?" my pop-pop asked "he's just a friend from school" I said "and your dad is okay with this?" my pop-pop asked "yes" my grandparent's looked at each other. "it's just a date I'm not getting married". "that's a long time away" my pop pop said "yes". "Mommy!" Grace yelled. "ugh oh" we all ran up the stairs. "I'm sorry" she cried. She had thrown up all over herself and the hard wood floor "it's okay baby, let's get you cleaned up" "I'll clean it up" My mom-mom said "Thanks' Grace" "Mommy I want daddy" Grace cried "he'll be home soon baby". she started crying harder. "awe, Grace it's okay". My mom got her in the tub. "do you want me to call daddy?" I asked she shook her head yes. "hey dad" "hey is everything okay?" "Grace got sick she's really upset she wanted to talk to you" "awe put me on speaker, Hey Gracey are you okay?" "my tummy hurts". "I'll be home to hang out with you in a little bit okay" "okay can you sing gracie girl" "You can't fool me, I saw you when you came out You got your momma's taste but you got my mouth And you will always have a part of me Nobody else is ever going to see Gracie girl" he sang to her. My mom and I looked at each other smiling. "love you daddy" "I love you too" I hung up. My mom got her cleaned and changed and put her back in bed. I sat with her till she fell back asleep.

"I'm going to go get ready" I said to my mom. I went into my bathroom and turned the water on to take a bath, It felt so good just to relax. I shaved and got washed then got out and put on boxers and tank top. *Knock, Knock* "come in" Brooke came in. "hey" "hey, are you excited?" "nervous" "It will be fine". I blew dry my hair then Brooke straighten it and did my makeup. I put on a pair of straight leg jeans, and peach shirt that hung over my shoulders, "how does this look?" "so cute" I took a deep breathe. "calm down" "I'm good" "you sure" I shook my head yes "alright well then I;m going to go home and get ready, I'll see you in a bit" "k thanks for coming over and helping me" "you're my best friend this is a big deal". I rolled my eyes at her, she came over and gave me a hug. "text me" "I will".

*Christian's Pov*

It had been a long day and it wasn't over yet, my daughter had her first date, and I knew what it was like to be eighteen year old boy once. "Taylor what time is it?" I asked sitting at my desk in my office. " seven-twenty five sir" "thanks" I glanced at the picture of Lilly when she was a baby, it really did feel like just yesterday we brought her home. The night Ana went into labor it was one of those rare nights I wasn't running around at a dinner or fundraiser, We were sitting in the den in our new house watching TV, well she was watching TV and I was reading. "ugh" she sat up from laying on me. "what's wrong babe" "sharp pain in my back" "do you want me to rub it?" "No" she got up and started walking around. "Ana". "We need to go to the hospital" "your not due for over a month" "something's wrong Christian" 'Alright let's go, let's go" I grabbed her bags and Taylor drove us to the hospital. They admitted Ana right away. they were worried about the babys heart beat because it kept dropping so they prepped her for a c-section and not to much longer Lilly Christine Grey was born, she was six pounds six ounces, and so tiny. They cleaned her up and handed her over to me. I was memorized this little thing Ana and I Made, our really big surprise, but the best surprise ever. My thoughts were interrupted by Taylor. "Mr. Grey Lilly's friend Ayden is here".


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: hey again thanks for all the comments =) I'm really trying to make this a good story with some twist and turns, I hope you guys enjoy!

*Christian Pov*

I got up from my chair and walked to the living room. Ayden was sitting on the sofa, he looked nervous (good he should be) as soon as he saw me he got up. "Mr. Grey" he stuck out his hand. "Ayden, nice to meet you" "you too" "sit" he sat back down. "so my daughter told me you're a senior and you play football" "yes sir I play quarterback, I'm actually looking to play in college" "where at?" "Iowa State" "good school" "there a top ten team". "how are you doing in school?" " my GPA is a 3.6". Just then Ana came in. "Lilly will be right down". "Ayden this is my wife Ana Grey" "Mrs. Grey" he shook her hand" "Nice to meet you". "so what are your plans for tonight?" I asked him. "I was going to take Lilly to the Pizza parlor then a friend of mine is having some people over for a bon fire". "what time will you have her home?" "Twelve?" "twelve is good". "hey, sorry" Lilly said appearing at the door. "wow you look pretty". he said "Thanks, you don't clean up so bad yourself". "are you ready?" "let me just grab my jacket". she back in a second later. "Bye dad, bye mom" "Have fun" I kissed her on the head.

*Lilly Pov*

I took a deep breathe as we walked out side. "are you alright?" "yes" "your parent's seem cool". "there not to bad". we made small talk on the way to the pizza place, when we got there he came around and open my door. "thank you" "No problem". "question is that your dad's Audi R8?" I started laughing "yes why". "that type he has is rare there are only like ten of them ever made". "he loves his cars" "Hi table for two please" "this way" the host said she lead us to a little both in the back. "your waitress will be right with you" "thank you". he said "so what do your parents do?" I asked "My mom's a nurse and my step dad is a Cop, I don't talk to my real dad he split when I was younger. "I'm sorry" "don't be, he was a low life anyway, always in and out of jail". "hi my name is Sam I'll be your waitress tonight can I get you anything to drink?" "water please" I asked "and for you?" "water is fine, thanks". few mintues later she came back and took our order. "So who's all going to be there tonight?" I asked "the usual crowed" I shook my head. "You've never really been to a party before have you?" "no" he laughed "a lot of the football and cheerleaders and half of the school". "oh wow". "don't worry you'll be there with me" "should I feel all protected and safe?" "yeah" "oh okay mr. cocky.

By the time we were done dinner I felt so relaxed. "I'll be right back" I said I got up and went into the bathroom. I texted my dad *Hey on my way to the bonfire, text you later*. When I came back out Ayden stood up and help me put my jacket on. "Thank you" I said smiling "Ready" "yes". we got back into his mustang and drove over to Ross's. he wasn't kidding when he said half the school would be there, as we walked in everyone said hi and slapped his hand. "do you want a beer?" he asked "no I'm okay thanks". he grab my hand and took me to the kitchen, there were only a few people in there. "better" he took a beer out of the fridge. He open it up and took a sip. "you sure you don't want one?" "I'm sure thanks". "come on let's go find everyone". we made our way outback, there was a huge bon fire going. "Ayden hey man" Ross slapped his hand. "Ross you know Lilly" "hey" "hey, aren't you in my history class?" he asked "yup" "that's pretty much all I know about that class, it's pretty boring" he said "defiantly" "Ayden!" Taylor the head cheerleader ran up and gave him a hug. "Taylor you know Lilly". "hi" she said rolling her eyes and looking at her friends. I looked down at the ground "ignore them, there just Jealous" he whispered in my ear. "come on" we walked, talking to other people. "I'm going to go to the bathroom" I said "okay I'll be out here". I let go of his hand and made my way back into the house to find it.

There was a bit of a line so I pulled out my phone and text my dad *Having fun, thanks for letting me go =)* then I text Brooke *Where are you?, haven't seen you all night!* she texted me back right away *I'm in the kitchen talking to Collin, didn't want to disturb your little love fest going on* *I'll come find you in a few* "ugh excuse you" Taylor said as I bumped into her coming out of the bathroom "sorry" "freak, the only reason why Ayden took you out is because he feels bad for you ask anyone". I didn't say anything back I just went into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I wasn't ugly looking I'm 5'4 with long chestnut brown hair and blue eyes, I have my dad smile and my moms nose, skinny athletic body. "let's go" someone yelled. "sorry be right out". I quick went to the bathroom and washed my hands then went back into the craziness. Brooke, Kylie, Conner and Sean were in the Kitchen. "Hey guys" "aghh" Brooke jumped on me giving me a big hug. "so how's it going" I could feel myself blushing. "Good" I couldn't help but smile so wide it hurt. "someone's in loveee". Collin joked "it's just the first date, beside I have to deal with the wrath of Taylor Hilridge" Brooke made a disgusted face. "she's just mad because Ayden dumped her" Kylie said "wasn't she cheating on him with Ben?" Collin asked. We all looked at him "I only know because we play football together". "I'm gunna go find Ayden, I'll be back" Brooke slapped my ass, "go get em" I went back outside Ayden was standing by the bon fire with his teammate Ryan. I slowly walked over "hey" "hey thought you might of got lost" "I just ran into some friends" I said "Hey Lilly" "Hey Ryan". "Ryan were up for beer pong" Ross yelled. "see you guys around". "are you having fun?" he asked "yeah" he pushed a piece of hair away from my face, and leaned in to kiss me when all of the sudden we heard "son a bitch" my dad and Taylor fell though the fence.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: hey sorry this chapter is short but I hope you enjoy! =)

*Christian's Pov*

I knew it was a bad idea from the beginning but I didn't know we get caught. After Lilly left Ana said she was going to go take a bath and read in bed. I told her I had some work to do but I'd be up soon, It had been a long day we were both tired. I went into my office and started doing paperwork. "Taylor" "yes sir" he was sitting on the sofa reading the paper. "let's go for a ride" "where to sir?" I picked up my phone and went to my tracker. (ok so I still had some stalker tendencies) "I'll drive" "alright, I'll get the car". "thanks" I went upstairs hoping Ana would be asleep and she was, I grab my shoes and a black Nike hat and made my way back downstairs. "where are you and Jason going?" Gail asked "Ana wants ice cream" "we have ice cream" "she wants vanilla" "I see" she said. Ten Mintues later we pulled up "doesn't look like a small bon fire to me" "come on" we got out and snuck around the neighbors side of the house. "boss do you really think this is a good idea". "she'll never know" we climbed the fence and crept towards the back of the yard peaking over the fence I didn't see her I kept looking around finally I saw Lilly walking towards Ayden who was standing by the Bon fire. "let me stand on you" I said to Taylor he looked at me like I was crazy but got on the ground anyway. I stood on his back leaning against the Fence when all of the sudden it gave in and we fell into the yard. "Oh shit". "dad omg what the hell!" Lilly jumped up and ran over.

*Lilly's POV*

This couldn't be any more mortifying my life was over, I will be known as the girl with the crazy father. My dad and Taylor got up. "tell them we'll pay for that". "dad seriously" "look I'm sorry I was just worried". everyone was now staring at us. "Just go home" "Lilly I'm sorry" I walked back to Ayden "Ayden I'm so sorry" "maybe you should go" "what" "just have your dad drive you home" "but I thought" "sorry". he walked away tears were in my eyes. "I hope your fucken happy" I said to my dad and walked out. "Lilly wait". I found the Audi and got in, Taylor got into the drivers side and my dad got in next to him. "Lilly" "Don't" I yelled all the sudden the tears started pouring out I was upset and frustrated. My phone started going off it was Brooke I just let it go to voicemail. As soon as we got home I went right up to my room slammed the door and locked it. I took out a bag and started packing. "Lilly" my dad tried to open the door. "go away" I called the cab company to get a cab to my grandparent's house. "Lilly" I ignored him and finished packing, when I open the door he was standing there talking to my mom she looked pissed. "Lilly were are you going?" "grandma and grandpa's, I called a Cab. "do you think that's a good idea?" "if I'm far away from him I think it's a fine idea". I said coldly. My mom looked at my dad, "this is all your fault if you could have just trust her". "trust her, she lied to us she said she was going to a small bon-fire, meanwhile half the school is there, and drinking!" "is this true" my mom asked "yes but I did not drink at all and I wasn't planning on it". "was Ayden drinking?" "he had a beer but that was it, he knew he had to drive me home". I said "what if he had more then a beer then what would you have done?" "called you or mom, I'm not stupid I would never get in the car with someone that has been drinking and driving beside this isn't about me, it's about how dad needs to stop being so fucken crazy" "Lilly watch your mouth" he warned me. *Beep* Cab's here I'm going to grandmas" "No your not your staying here" my dad said. "No, I'm leaving" I tried to walk away but he grabbed onto my arm. "Let go of me" I yelled "No" I tried to push him off but he was holding on to tight" "Christian let go of her" he pushed me so hard I almost fell backwards I grab my bag off the floor and ran down the stairs not looking back.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N This chapter is short *sorry* and sorry for the wait I was having a bit of writers block then I got sick and the last thing I wanted to do was try and write, but I'm feeling better now and I think I know where I want to go with the story so the next chapter will be up soon. Thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming =)

Chapter 6

The cab pulled up to my grandma's I gave him the money "Have a good night" "thanks you too". I walked right into the house, my grandma came down the stairs. "oh Lilly" I gave her a hug not saying anything. "come on I'll make you some tea". she turned the light on in the kitchen "sit". "look Lilly I understand your dad was just trying to look out for you". "so you think it's okay what he did?" "No, he just really cares about you, you're his first born". "I'm not six anymore he needs to back off, I really liked Ayden now he'll probley never talk to me ever again" "if he likes you he'll get over your overbearing father" my grandma said smiling. I put my head in my hands. "It's going to be okay sweetie, here you go" she put a cup of tea in front of me. "Thanks". All the sudden her phone started ringing "Hello, yes she is here, I will, alright see you tomorrow, goodnight" she hung up. "it was your mom". "are they mad I left?" "No they just wanted to make sure your okay". After I drank my tea my grandma took me up to my Aunt Mia's old room. "I'll let you get some sleep, I love you Lilly" "I love you to". she left shutting the door behind her, I changed and washed my face and climbed into bed. I tossed and turned for a good two hours till finally I drifted off to sleep.

*Christians POV*

I woke up with my arms around Ana after a really crappy night of sleep. Maybe everything will be okay today, she'll come home from my parent's and forgive me. I got up to shower and got ready for the day. "Daddy!" Grace ran into our room. "shh mommy's still sleeping" she put her finger to her lips "shh". "let's go make mommy some breakfast" "okay". "are you feeling better today, you look better". "My tummy doesn't hurt anymore". "good, but I think we might give you something light just in case" "okay daddy, can we go wake up Lilly?" "Lilly stayed at grandma and grandpa's last night but she'll be home later". "ok". I took her down to the kitchen and sat her on the island. "so what should we make mommy?" "French toast!" "that sounds good, and for you we'll try a little oatmeal". twenty mintues later Ana came down. "good morning princess" she kissed Grace's far head. "Morning babe' she said wrapping her arms around my waist. "Mmm, morning" I gave her a kiss. "I talk to your mom" "how's Lilly?" "fine, she was still asleep". "I screwed up" she shook her head yes. "don't worry babe, she'll be fine by the time she comes home".

*Lilly POV*

I jolted awake forgetting for a second where I was. The clock read eleven-thirty. I pushed the covers off me and got out of bed, walking to the bathroom down the hall. Looking in the mirror my eyes were puffy from crying, I put my hair up in a pony tail and splashed cold water on my face then I went downstairs to the kitchen. "morning sweetie" "hey pop". he kissed me on the cheek. "are you hungry I'll make you something". "no I'm okay thanks" "you have to eat". "you sound like my dad". "he's just" I cut him off "looking out for me I know". "where is grandma?" "she had some work to do at the hospital, she'll be home before we go to dinner at your parents later" "Hey dad!" "in the kitchen Elliot". "hey" he said walking in "oh hey Lilly what are you doing here?" "I'll explain later, come on I'll get that tool kit for you". my grandpa said. I went up to my room and grabbed a Victoria secret zip up hoodie then went outback and sat down by the Lake. "any room for your Uncle?" I looked up "sure" he sat down next to me. "my dad told me what happen last night". "I can't believe him" "he was just trying to look out for you". "he went to far" I said "come on Lilly". "I'm going to ask grandma if I can stay here for a few days". "do you really think that is going to solve anything?" he asked. "I need some time away, he's so overbearing". he took a deep breathe "if that's what you think will help" he said

Later that day I was laying in bed writing in my journal when my grandma knocked on my door. "come in". "how are you feeling sweetie?" "okay" I put my book down. "can I ask you something?" "sure" she said "can I stay with you for a few days?" I asked "do you think that will be a good idea?" "I just need to breathe". "well I'll talk to grandpop about it, I'm sure he won't mind, but it's going to upset your parents especially your dad". "it's just for a little while". she got up, I'm going to go talk to your grandpa, were going to leave in ten mintues for your house". "okay thanks grandma" I said "I love you" "I love you too ". Around five-thirty we drove over to my house. I gave my mom a big hug. "Lilly!" Grace ran up to me. "hey Gracey I missed you". "I missed you too". "Hey Teddy how was your soccer tournament?" "we won" "nice, high five". "dinner is ready if everyone want's to sit down" my mom said. We all went into the dining room. "Wow this looks amazing Gail" my grandma said. "Thanks Grace, we have Ham corn cabbage salad mash potatoes and salad, dig in". everyone made themselves a plate. "so Christian, Anna Carrick and I have something to talk to you about". "what is it mom?" Christian asked. "Lilly wanted to know if it was okay if she stayed with us for a few days". my grandma asked Christian and my mom looked at each other. "why do you stay at grandma and grandpas?" my dad asked "your so overbearing, you need to talk to Dr. Flynn, I understand I'm only sixteen but come on following me on my first date, and ruining it, a bit much don't you think?" "I made a mistake, I'm sorry". "it's not just that, you don't let me go out without Taylor or Sawyer" "it's for protection were not just some normal family" "I understand but come on dad you can relax a little". "sorry I can't not as long as there are crazy people out there". I looked down at my plate and shook my head. "your mother and I will discuss you staying with your grandparent's after dinner" he said "fine, can I be excused" "No" "but I'm not hungry" "well you can sit here till were all done". I got up left the room. "Lilly Christine Grey". my dad yelled but I just ran up to my room and slammed the door.


	7. Chapter 7

*Christian's Pov*

"God Dam it" I yelled slamming my fist onto the table, making Ana jump. "Christian calm down" she said. Gracie started crying. "Gracie I'm sorry". My mom grabbed her and walked into the kitchen. "take a deep breathe" my dad said. I got up and walked outside into the backyard to try and calm down". Ana came out a few mintues later. "she can really get under my skin" I said "I can see that". she wrapped her arms around me and put her head on my shoulder. "what do we do?" I asked "we let her stay with your parent's" "how is that going to help anything" "thing's will calm down". I pulled her onto my lap. " I'm sorry" I said kissing her head. "I love you babe it will all be okay". "I hope so".

*Lilly's Pov*

I was packing up things I would need for the week in my room when there was a knock at my door. "come in". My parents came in shutting the door behind them. "can you sit for a second" my mom asked "sure". I sat on bed "your dad and I talked and we decided to let you stay with your grandparents just for a week and then you have to come home" "alright". "Lilly we love you, your dad loves you " "I know mom but I just need some time away, please". "okay sweetie". she walked over and kissed my far head. "I love you" "Love you too". they left and I finished packing then took my stuff downstairs and said goodbye.

I woke up Monday and got ready for school, Taylor came and picked me up. "good morning Miss Grey" "Taylor". he dropped me off at school. The day was boring was same old like always expect Ayden didn't talk to me or look my way. No one really talked about what happen with my dad, everyone was more interested about the fight between two Junior girls. After school I went to practice, we had a big game on Thursday against Ryder Prep I tried to focus but I couldn't stop thinking about my dad.

*Christian Pov*

It had a been a few days since the big fight, I was on my way to Lilly's big soccer game, even though we weren't talking I wanted to be there for her, especially since I hadn't been to many games since she started playing varsity. I pulled up to her high school and got out of my car. I saw Ayden walking towards the football felid. "Hey Ayden" I called out. He turned around "hey Mr. Grey" "can I talk to you for a second" I asked him "sure" 'I just wanted to apologize about Saturday night, I should have trusted Lilly" "the reason I left her because I was so freaked out I never had that happen to me on a date". "well I hope you two can work thing's out, because Lilly is a great girl". "that she is". "Kelly let's go" his coach yelled. "I got to go but I'll see you around" "Bye Ayden". "Bye". I walked down to the soccer felid. Lilly was on the felid laughing and kicking the ball around with her team mates. She looked over, I waved and she smiled then went back to warming up. it's a start I thought.


	8. Chapter 8

*Lilly's Pov*

I saw my dad on the side line waving. I gave him a smile and went back to warming up, I really didn't like fighting with him but like I said I needed some space away. He hadn't been to many games because of work so I was excited to see him, actually It made me kind of nervous he was there. The ref blew the whistle "let's go girls" coach Riley yelled. I picked up a soccer ball and dribbled another one in. coach did a quick pep talk then the game started. The first half the game was rough we played hard my nerves were all over the place. "Hey Grey come here" Coach yelled as I walked off the felid. I grabbed my water bottle and walked over. "your doing a good job keep it up" "thanks". I looked over at my dad he was talking on the phone. "figures" I mumbled. The second half started us, Emma passed the ball to me, I dribbled it down the felid and kicked It in the goal. "that's what I'm talking about" coach Riley yelled. My team mates gave me high fives.

We ended up winning two, nothing. "Hey Lilly" I looked up. "hey dad" "good game you played well". "thanks" I got up and grabbed my bag. "would you want to go get some dinner?" "Taylor's already here to pick me up" I said "actually I told him I'd pick you up tonight". "Oh" "it's just dinner, it won't hurt". "okay fine" we walked down to the Audi "pop your trunk please". I threw my soccer bag in the trunk and got in the car. "I thought we would go to Boucca's?" he said "that's fine". "how was school this week?" "good I got my permit" "congrat's, I guess we'll have to get you on the road soon". I looked out the window, "what are you going to when I go to college?" I said looking back at him. "honestly I don't know, that's going to be hard". "I know it's a while away but maybe we could start I don't know letting me go out without Taylor or sawyer?" "eghh" "dad" "I'll think about it" he said "fair enough"

We pulled up to Bucca's. "I'm starving" he said "me to" "Mr. Grey, Mr. Grey" there were a few paparazzi taking pictures. My dad came around and open my door. "come on" we walked inside the restaurant, "they will never stop being annoying" I said "I know, I'm sorry" "not your fault" "Hi Mr. Grey welcome back" the host said "hi, table for two please" "No problem, follow me". she took us to a booth in the back. "here are your menus your waitress will be right with you". "thank you". "how's work going?" I asked "good, really busy". the waitress came over and took our drink order's. "We miss you at home, Gracie really misses you" my dad said "I miss you guys too" "are you ready to come home?" "yeah" a big smile crept across his face. "I just want my family back all together" "I know" "I love you Lilly" "Love you too pops". "pops?" "how about old man?" "I'm forty- four I'm not an old man yet" "you sure don't look like an old man" I said "that's because I stay in shape thanks to Claude" He said "and chasing around Gracie" I said "she's a crazy one". the waitress came back with my water and his glass of wine. "are you ready to order?" she asked "yes, can I have the chicken and spinach" my dad asked "sure, and for you?" "I'll have the chicken Alfrado" "I'll put that right in for you" she said "thank you". he said.

The rest of dinner went well. "I'm going to go to the bathroom before we leave" I said "alright". After I was done I washed my hands, a lady came out from another stall she had blonde short hair wearing all black and tall black heals and dark tan. She pulled lipstick out of her purse, "you look just like him" she said looking at me. "excuse me?" "your father, you look just like him". "you know my dad?" "Christian, oh yes I'm a family friend my name is Elena". I've heard my mom talk about her before and not in a good way. I quickly dried my hands and threw out the paper towel "tell your father I said hi" she said with a big smile on her face. I walked back to the table. "sweetie what's wrong?" my dad asked "I'll tell you when we get in the car". "no tell me now" "there was a lady in the bathroom, her name was Elena she said she knew you" "that bitch" he mumbled "come on let's go"


	9. Chapter 9

A/N hey guys sorry it took forever for this chapter I got kind of lazy and slacked off, also I've been studying to take my certification for Medical assistant! I have a good idea of where the story is going sooo the next chapter should be up in the next few days =) please keep up the comments, I really appreciate them!

*Christian's Pov*

It's been year's since she's been around, so Elena had to be up to no good. We got into the car and I called one of my guys. "Hey can you do me a Favor and see the where about's of Elena please" "No problem Mr. Grey I'll have that for you as soon as possible". he said "thank you". I hung up. "Listen if you see her again, please do not talk to her" I said to Lilly. "I won't dad, but why are you freaking out?" "I'll explain it to you later, but she is not a good women". "okay" ten mintues later we pulled up to the house. "Thanks for dinner dad". "No problem I'm glad we worked things out" I said "me too, I guess I'll go tomorrow an get my stuff from grandma's" "Taylor already picked it up" "oh wow that was fast" she said laughing. we walked into the house Gracey ran right up to me, "Daddy!" "hey princess" I gave her a kiss "where is mommy?" I asked her "I'm right here" Ana said walking out of the kitchen. "hey babe" I said giving her a big kiss. "ewwww" Gracey said squishing up face. "you don't like when mommy and daddy kiss?" I asked her "no it's yucky". "hey Dad" Teddy said "hey how was your day?" "good I scored the winning goal at my game today" he said "Nice job, high five". he slapped my hand. "when is your next game?" "for school, on Monday at three-thirty" he said "alright I'll be there". "really?" "I have to come see you play" I said "awesome". all the sudden my phone starting ringing. I put Gracey down and took my black berry out. "hello, oh yes, where Is she living, alright just keep an eye out for her and I will tell my guys the same, thank you yes, bye". I hung up "what was that about?" Ana asked I Looked at the kids. "come to my study and I'll tell you I don't want to talk about it in front of them". "alright" she followed me to my office and shut the door behind her. "we had a little encounter at dinner" I said "with who?" she asked "Elena" "what is that scum of earth doing around here again, especially around my family?" she said angrily "calm down, it's taken care of". "did she try and talk to you?" she asked "No, Lilly while she was in the bathroom, I think it kind of freaked her out". "that troll, what did she say to her?" "she said of you just look like your father and she told her that she was a family friend" "Family friend my ass" "babe calm down it's alright". "I can't believe that troll". "I have extra security, everything will be fine". I said she took a deep breathe. "come here" I gave her a hug and kissed her far head "I love you and you know I would never let anything happen to this family" "I love you too" "Mommy!" Gracey yelled. "meet you in bed around ten Mr. Grey?" she said "can't wait" I gave her a quick kiss and she left.

*Lilly's Pov*

after taking shower and straighten my hair, I started on some homework. "Ugh I hate calculus" I mumbled and threw my calculator at the end of my bed. *Knock, Knock* "come in". "Miss Grey you have a visitor downstairs a boy named Ayden" Gail said "what" she shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "tell him I'll be right down please". "sure". I got up and ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I was wearing black yoga pants and tie dye tee shirt. "egh this will do", I fixed my hair and made my way downstairs to the living room where he was sitting waiting. "Hey Ayden" "hey Lilly" "what are you doing here?" "well I came to apologies I'm really sorry about how I acted the other night, it was a dick head move". I didn't say anything. "I hope you could give me another chance?" he asked "promise you won't run again?" I asked "promise". "then yes I'll give you another chance". he smiled at me "I have to get home and study for Miss Bryce's Test but I'll see you tomorrow in school?" "yeah I'll walk you out". "It's a nice night" he said "so clear you can see all the stars". I said looking up "Lilly" I looked back at him and before I knew it we were kissing, he put his hand on my face, time seemed to slow down, I pulled away. "wow" he mumbled I couldn't speak. "are you okay?" he asked "yeah I'm ugh fine". before I knew it we were kissing again. "Oh sorry, I didn't see you guys" Taylor said as Ayden pulled away. He looked at me and smiled. "Taylor this is Ayden, Ayden Taylor". "Hi nice to meet you sir". Ayden shook his hand, "if you hurt Lilly I'll hurt you". "don't worry I won't screw up". "good, it was nice meeting you, Lilly I'll see you inside" "see you". "sorry" I said "No it's cool, I'll see you tomorrow in school" he leaned over and kissed me "Bye" "Bye".

I waited for him to pull out of the drive way then walked back up to the house, closing the door behind me I leaned against it. "Aw did you kiss your little boyfriend" Teddy said "Teddy omg I can't believe you were watching!" "Muah, Muah" "your so immature" I yelled "Teddy leave your sister alone" my dad said "where you watching to?" I asked "watching what?" he asked "Nothing, never mind I'm going to go read for class then go to bed, night dad" "night" I walked upstairs my mom was reading to Gracie. "Hey sweetie" she whispered "she asleep?" "yeah" she turned her light off and shut her door. "how was your talk with Ayden?" "good" I felt my cheeks getting red. "he kissed me". she smiled "Mom!" "my little girl is growing up". "omg, it's not my first kiss" I said "who was your first kiss?" "Brayden Johnson freshman year". "where?" "Brooke's birthday party". "stop growing up on me". "I'll try, I have to go finish reading for school" "goodnight sweetie I love you". she gave me a big hug "I love you too, night".

Friday I walked down Junior hall way with Brooke telling her about last night with my dad and Ayden. "omg" I said "SLUT" Was sprayed painted on my locker, "it was probley Colleen and Macy, Colleen is so jealous Ayden is talking to you" she said. Tears filled my eyes, everyone was staring at me, I open my locker and got my stuff out. "don't worry about just tell Mrs. Campbell and she'll take care of it" Brooke said "I guess" the first bell rang "I'll see you later?" "yup" instead of going to homeroom I walked down to the bathroom and hid in the stall, till first period bell rang I got up and walked down to senior hall way, *don't let it bother you, your bigger then that* I thought. "Oh look who it is, the slut" Colleen said laughing. "grow up" I said trying to get passed her. She pushed my books out of my hands I went to lean down to pick them up and she kicked one down the hall. "oops sorry SLUUTT" "hey leave her alone" I heard someone yell, I looked up it was Ayden's "Oh come on were just having a good time with her" Colleen said "grow up Colleen" he leaned down and picked up my books. "ugh whatever let's go girls". "are you alright?" he asked "I'm fine" "she's such a bitch" I wiped my eyes "yeah" "don't let her get to you, come on I'll walk you to class" he held my hand and walked me down to A.P history. "thanks" "No problem, you sure your okay?" "yes" I said trying to smile. "good, so what are you doing tonight?" he asked "nothing yet you?" "well we have a bye this week, maybe we could hang out?" "yeah I'd like that" "I'll text you later?" "sounds good". The bell rang again "crap, see ya" he ran down the hall and I went into class.

Near the end of Third period I got called to Mrs. Campbell's office., "Miss Grey please sit" she said "am I in trouble?" I asked "No it's about your locker, I want to get to the bottom of the situation because I do not condone bullying or destroying school property, do you have any idea who It could have been?" "No I'm sorry" "are you sure Lilly you will not get in trouble for telling me" "I didn't want to tattle but I was sick of being picked on. "It might have been Colleen Brinkley she's a senior" "yes I know Colleen, I will bring her and have a chat with her, thank you for telling me Miss Grey, while they fix your locker we are going to give you an extra, here's the locker number and combo your books and everything have already been moved" "thank you" "welcome, and if you have any more problems please don't hesitate to let me know" "I will" "here is a pass to class" she handed me a pink piece of paper. I left her office and walked down to my new locker, It was closer to Brooke was cool, I switched my books and went to fourth period.

Practice sucked after school, I was so glad it was over early, Taylor drove me home, my parent's weren't home yet. "Hey sweetie" Gail said "hey I'm going to go lay down before dinner" "call me if you need anything". I went into the den and laid on the sofa. "Lilly wake up" "humm" "Gail said dinner is almost done, your dad and I are going out with Aunt Kate and Uncle Elliot" I was going to ask you if it was okay If Ayden came over to watch a movie". "that's fine "Dinner's ready" Gail said popping her head in. "I'm starving" she made her famous home made mac and cheese. After dinner I went up to my room to take a bath. My phone started going off. "hello" "hey what are you doing?" "about to take a bath I need to relax my muscles, practice sucked" "ohh can I come with you" "Ayden!" I said "what?" I rolled my eyes "do you still want to hang out tonight?" he asked "yeah, do you want to come over and watch a movie?" "sounds, good I'll see you around eight?" "can't wait" "bye" "bye" I hung up and went back into the bathroom excited to see Ayden


	10. Chapter 10

A/N SORRY ITS SO SHORT, PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER. ALSO I'M TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO MAKE IT BETTER SO EVERYONE CAN READ IT. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING =)

*Christian's POV*

"Ana are you almost ready?" I asked walking into our bathroom. "one more second" "what are the kids up to tonight?" "Teddy's hanging out and a friend, Lilly is having Ayden over to watch a movie and Gracie is hanging with Gail". "Ayden is coming over and were not going to be here?" "calm down Christian Gail and Taylor are here nothing is going to happen, especially under Taylor's Watch" she said. "That is the truth, but I still don't like it" I said "remember you were going to calm down". "me calm down, that's funny". she gave me stern look. *ding, dong* the door bell rang. "That must be Kate and Elliot" Ana said "I got it" I said kissing her far head and walking out of the room. Ayden was standing by the door. "Hey Mr. Grey" "Ayden" I shook his hand. "Lilly Ayden is here" I yelled up the stairs "be right down" she yelled. Just then the door bell rang again, "Hey Bro" I shook Elliot hands and kissed Kate on the cheek. "come in, Ana will be ready in a mintues, Elliot, Kate this is Ayden a friend of Lilly's. I said "Hi nice to meet the both of you" he shook their hands. Elliot looked him up and down. "so what are your intentions with my niece?" 'ELLIOT!" Kate slapped his arm. "I'm sorry" she said "hey Ayden!" Lilly said coming down the stairs. "Hey" he smiled at her. "Hey Aunt Kate and Uncle Elliot" she gave them hugs. "have fun at dinner were going to watch a movie". she took his hand and lead him to the Den. "he seems like a nice kid" Elliot said "Hopefully you don't scare him away, again, oh wait" Kate said "funny Kate" I said. Ana came downstairs and we left for dinner.

*Lilly's Pov*

"so what do you want to watch? We have a lot of movies" I said "anything is good as I long I'm here with you". he said "omg your so corny". I threw a pillow at him and he caught it. We settled on 21 jump street. "before it start's do want pop corn or anything to drink?" I asked "I'm good for now" "okay" I grabbed the remote and sat next to him. "you can move a little bit closer" he said I moved closer, and he put his arm around me. "are you glad you had off from football today?" I asked "yes, I actually got a phone call today from the recruiter from Iowa State, he want's me to come out Halloween weekend to practice with the team and see a game". he said "that's awesome" "I'm pumped it should be a good time" "are your parent's going out with you?" "My step-dad is, I wish you could come". "Ha, yeah right" I said "maybe wouldn't be the greatest idea though you be very distracting" "oh really" I said "yeah I would want to do this all the time" he leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back. He pulled away, "be my girlfriend" he smiled "what" "I like you a lot" "I like you too" "so is that a yes" he asked "yes" *omg, omg, this isn't happening I thought the quarter back of our football team the hottest guy asking me out* "what are you thinking about?" "nothing" I said with a big smile "sure" we kissed I leaned my against him and we watched the movie. "what are you doing tomorrow?" he asked "hanging out with my aunt Mia and my mom, what about you?" "going to the WSU football game, I think a bunch of us are going bowling tomorrow night if you want to come" "I would but I told Brooke we'd hang out". I said "she can come too". "alright I'll ask her". he pulled my on top of his lap. "Ayden" "Hum" he kissed my neck. "that tickles" I said "good" we started making out, after a while he put his hands underneath my shirt. "ugh" I pulled away. "sorry" "it's fine" I said looking down. "what's wrong?" he asked "Nothing" he pushed a piece of hair out of my face. "your beautiful, come here" he kissed my farhead. "Lilly?" "crap" I got off his lap and fixed myself. "hey dad how was dinner?" "good what are you guys watching?" "ugh, um 21 jump street". "Oh alright well your mom and I are going to bed, not to late okay?" "okay" I said "night Ayden" "Night Mr. Grey"

*Christian's POV*

"Can we just lock Lilly in her room till she's twenty-five-Thirty?" I asked Ana as I took my tie off and un buttoned my shirt. "um, no why?" Ana asked "I think she was making out with Ayden". "Christian, leave her be" she said. "what if it turns into something more" "we had that talk and she told me she is going to wait". "when till next week, what if she gets pregnant?" "Christian I thought you were going to relax, sometimes I wish you would believe in her". she walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. I sat on the bed and put my head in my hands. Ana came out a few mintues later in pjs. "babe I know she's your first born. "I do believe in her, I just don't trust him, I know what it was like to be a eighteen year old boy once". I said "don't stress, we raised her right, she's a great girl with her head on her shoulders". "your right". I said giving her a kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N SORRY ITS SHORT, ENJOY, I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER!

** Few weeks later..**

*Lilly's Pov*

I couldn't believe it was already November, thing's with my dad had gotten a lot better I was enjoying my Junior year with Ayden and my friends.

It was after the finally bell rang on Tuesday, neither Ayden and I had practice or a game so we were going to back to his house to hang out. Brooke and I walked out to the parking lot, it was getting cold out. I zipped up my black north face jacket. "have fun, call me later" she winked and walked towards her car. "yah" I said rolling my eyes and heading the other way to Ayden's Mustang. Ayden was talking Ross and Collin. "hey guys" "hey" they said at the same time. Ayden opened up his trunk and I threw my bags in. "I'll see you guys tomorrow" "Later dude" they slapped hands and he got in. "how was the rest of your day babe?" "good you?" "good, I talk to coach he said I should hear from Iowa State soon". "that's awesome". "I think my step-dad is more excited then me" he said "he's so proud of you". "I am a pretty amazing football player". "okay Mr. cocky" I said pushing his arm.

We pulled up to his house a few mintues later. "hello" he yelled no answer. "guess there still at work" we went up to his room. I sat on his bed, he turned on his tv and laid down. I took my shoes off and crawled up next to him and laid my head on his chest. After a little while we started to make out, he kissed my lips and neck. I unbutton his shirt and put my hands on his stomach. he unbutton mine and took it off, he kissed my shoulders over to my chest, he reach down and unbutton my skirt, kissing down my stomach, he came back up and kissed my far head. "babe" I mumbled "do you want me to stop?" he asked 'No" he unbuttoned his pants and took them off, he leaned over to table and took a condom out of the drawer. He took off my boy shorts and his boxers and put the condom on. Making out he started out slow tears filled my eyes. "are you okay?" he asked "yes, it feels good". he pushed a piece of hair out of my face and kissed me. He kept going I held his hand. He finished and laid down next to me. "are you okay?" I shook my head yes, he got up and took the condom off and threw In the trash, after putting his boxers on he laid back down next to me. "your so cute" he said "your not to so bad yourself" I said cuddling up next to him and falling asleep.

"Ayden" his mom yelled "Crap" we both jumped up and put our clothes on. "be right down mom" "crap where is my shirt?" he asked I held it up. "thanks babe" he kissed me on the cheek. I tied my hair up in a pony tail, he pulled me into him and kissed my neck. "Ayden!" I pushed him away. "come on" we went downstairs to his kitchen. "Hey Mom" he kissed her on the cheek. She gave him a "we'll talk later look" "hey Mrs. Kelly" "hey sweetie". "how was your day kids?" "good" we both said at the same time. "do you want to stay for dinner Lilly, I'm making chicken parm?" "sure that sounds good, I just have to call my mom and let her know". "I'll grab your phone" Ayden said. "thanks" "be right back". he kissed my far head and went up stairs. "so Lilly are you thinking about going to college after next year?" Mrs. Kelly asked "I was thinking of WSU where my mom went, it's a really nice college close to home. "that be perfect I wish Ayden would stay close but this football scholarship really helps" she said "he's just a plane ride away" I said "I know but he's my baby". "aw that's cute" "what's cute?" Ayden asked coming back in. "how your mom doesn't want you to be so far away for college". "I know but Iowa state is one and life time chance" he said "I know sweetie, I'm proud of you" she walked over and gave him a hug. "mom really?" we all laughed. "I'm going to call my mom" I got up and went into the other room. It rang a few times before she picked up. "hello" "hey mom" "hey sweetie" "do you care if I stay at Ayden's for dinner and I'll be home later around eight?" I Asked. "do you have a lot of homework?" she asked "no I just have to read for English and I have some Chem. Homework". "alright but make sure your home by eight on the dot" "thanks mom I will" "I love you" she said "I love you too Ana" I said smiling "Lilly!" "oh come on you think it's funny". "don't be late" she said "I won't bye".

We ate dinner then Ayden helped me with my Chem. Homework. Around eight he took me home. "today was fun babe". "yeah it was" I gave him a kiss. "I don't want to leave you". he said smiling at me "me either" there was *Knock on the window* I jumped it was my dad. "hey sorry didn't mean to scare you" he said "hey Mr. Grey" "Ayden" "I stayed at Ayden's for dinner" I said "that's nice" "are you just getting in from work?" I asked "yes, I had a big dinner meeting with a company" "how did it go?" "good, well I'll let you two say your goodbyes, I'll see you inside, bye Ayden it was nice seeing you" "Bye Mr. Grey". "I better get inside, I'll see you tomorrow". "Bye" he gave me a kiss. "bye" I grab my bags and went inside. "Hey Mom I'm home" I yelled "up here Lilly" I went upstairs to Grace's room. "how was your day?" "great" I said with a big smile on my face. "I have to go shower and read for class, Ayden helped me with my Chem. Homework" "okay sweetie I'll be in to say goodnight". "night, Gracie" I gave her a hug and kiss" I walked down to my bedroom, threw my bag on the floor and went into the bathroom to shower. I stood under the hot water with my eyes closed. I couldn't believe I had sex with Ayden. I finished showering then blew dry and straighten my hair by the time I was done I was exhausted I put my glasses on and got into bed with my book for school. *Knock, Knock* "come in" I said my mom came in and shut the door behind her. "I feel like I haven't really been able to talk to you lately, you've been so busy" she said "I know" "I guess you have to grow up sometime" "sorry mom" "it's okay" "how has school been?" "fine, same boring classes, lots of homework, test and projects". "how are things with you and Ayden?" I smiled "good, I really like him mom". "just don't do anything your not ready to do" "I won't mom" (crap, to late I thought) "good" she leaned over and kissed my far head. "I love you Lilly goodnight" "night mom love you too"


	12. Chapter 12

*Lilly Pov*

"Lilly wake up it's six-fifteen" my mom said sticking her head in my room. I groaned and rolled over, ten mintues later she came back, "Your still not up, come up your going to be late, what is with you guys today". I rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom, after getting ready I went downstairs to the kitchen. "Morning Gail" "Morning Lilly, what can I get you for breakfast?" "I'll just grab a banana I'm running late" "here take this too" she handed me a bottle of water. "Thank you" I said "have a good day sweetie". Taylor was waiting for me by the door. "Ready?" I yawned "Yes" we got into the Audi Suv and he drove me to school. "I'll be back around five to get you after practice?" "Thanks Taylor".

I shut the door and walked up the stairs into school, I couldn't find Brooke so I just walked down the hall to my locker. It felt like everyone was staring at me (or maybe i was just imagine it) I open up my locker and a bunch of condoms fell out. I could feel my face getting bright red. "Though you might need those slut, since your going to sleep with the whole football team". Colleen said my hands starting shaking, I closed my eyes tight trying not to cry telling myself it was going to be okay just ignore them. "sluttt" Rachael pushed me into my locker. "come on whore, you have nothing to say, how many guys have you slept with now ten?" Colleen yelled I shut my locker and tried to walk away but Rachael grab me by the hair, were not finish with you yet" "ouch get off of me" I yelled "come on why don't you fight me". Rachael yelled louder, as everyone gathered around. She pushed me onto the ground and kicked me in the side as hard as she could. I got on my hands and knees to try and get up "Rachael stop it" Brooke pushed her away and got down next to me. "Lilly are you okay?" I started crying so hard. "what is going on here?" Mrs. Gregory yelled she leaned down next to me. "Lilly are you okay?" I didn't answer I could barley breathe, "let's get you down to the nurse, Mr. Browne take Colleen and Rachael to Mrs. Campbell's office" she said. When I got to the Nurse Ayden rushed in. "Babe I'm so sorry are you okay?" I started crying harder, "please call my dad" I barley got out. "don't worry sweetie" she checked me over, "I think you need to go to the hospital to get checked out, she kicked you pretty hard". the Nurse said shaking her head. Ayden kneeled in front of me, "I'm so sorry you don't deserve this". he said Mrs. Campbell came down "is she alright?" 'No, she needs to go to the hospital, her father is on his way".

"Lilly" my dad got in front of me. "I'm right here, it's okay" that just made me start crying harder. "Mr. Grey she needs to go to the hospital to get looked at" Nurse Meg said "I'll take her" I looked up and saw Taylor standing in the door way with a worried look on his face. "Mrs. Campbell this is a utter disgrace that you would let something serious like this happen in your own school". My dad said. "Mr. Grey I am sorry and I will be disciplining those two girls as best I can". "you better". he helped me out of the chair and into the car.

*Christian's Pov*

I sat in the back with Lilly, calming her down. She had stopped shaking and crying by the time we got to the Hospital. Taylor pulled up to the front of the ER I helped her inside, one of the nurses came out. "what happen?" "she was kicked her in her ribs at school". I said they sat her down in a wheel chair and took her to a little room. They took some information from her then put a white bracelet, and a red bracelet on her wrist. "were going to take you back to a room, and get you changed okay?" Nurse Danielle said she shook her head yes. I helped her onto the bed "I'll be right outside okay?" I said to her. As soon as I stepped outside my phone started going off. "hey Ana" "I'm on my way, how is she?" "she stopped crying, there just getting her changed" I said "okay well I'll be there as soon as I can". "I love you babe" "I love you too". she said "Mr. Grey you can come back in" Nurse Danielle said "hey sweetie mom is on her way". "the doctor will be in a few mintues to exam her". she left and I sat down next to Lilly. "it's okay". I rubbed her hand, "why didn't you tell me you were getting bullied". she looked away, I got up and hugged her.

*Lilly's Pov*

My mom rushed in. "Oh Lilly" I started crying again. "its alright sweetie, breathe". the doctor came in. "Hi I'm Doctor Craig. "Christian Grey and this is my wife Ana" my dad said "and you must be Lilly" he shook my hand. "what happen today?" "I got kicked in my side at school". "where you in a fight?" he asked "No these girls they have been picking on me". "I'm sorry no one should have to go though that, can I check your side out?" I shook my head yes. "I'll wait back outside" my dad said. I laid down and he lifted up my gown, pressing on my side and my ribs. "Ouch" "your ribs don't feel broken but I'm going to get an x-ray anyway and I want to get some blood work, I'll be in a few to check on you" he said "thanks doctor Craig" my mom said. my dad came back in again "I just talk to Mrs. Campbell we have a meeting tomorrow morning with her and the two girls that did this, parents". "What time?" my mom asked "9:30".

After taking blood, we waited another half an hour then they took me down for an X-ray. I was still feeling really shaky and anxious, "are you okay?" the Tech asked I shook my head no and started crying. "Aw hey it will be over in a minute, it will be okay" she said holding my hand. They took a few pictures, then my nurse took me back to my room, My mom sat next to me pushing my hair away from my face. My dads phone started going off "what Ross, look I don't care I have a family emergency right now and we can take care of this tomorrow". he hung up "dad if you need to go back to work" I said "No, I'm staying here with you, you're my daughter". "here you go, this will help with pain. Danielle said I took the little white pill with some water. "sometimes It makes you a little groggy". I fell asleep a little while later.

An hour later I woke up my dad came out and sat next to me. "how are you feeling?" "egh" he kissed my far head. "why didn't you tell mom or I about was going on at school?" he asked "I guess I thought it wasn't a big deal". "it is a big deal, your suppose to go to school to learn and have fun, not feel threaten because of some girls". "I'm sorry" "don't be sorry just please next time, and I hope there won't be one you will tell us". "I will, I promise". I said "I love you so much Lilly I don't know what I would do if anything ever happen to you" he said "I love you too dad". Doctor Craig came in. "so I read your x-rays and nothing is broken" he said. "oh good" my mom said "it's bruised pretty bad so I want you to take it easy, take a day or two off from school and rest" "what about soccer?" I asked. "it's safe to say your done for the season, I'm sorry". tears filled my eyes "Aw sweetie" my dad held m hand. "I'm going to give you a prescription for pain medicine and I want you to follow up with your doctor in about a week or so" "thank you doctor Craig" my dad shook his hand. "Mrs. Grey". "I'll have Danielle get your discharge papers ready and I'll write your prescription" "Thank you". My mom helped me get changed and I signed the papers along with my dad and Taylor drove us home.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: LOOK AT THAT ANOTHER CHAPTER SO SOON LOL SO PROUD OF MYSELF! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYS THIS CHAPTER!

*Lilly's Pov*

My parent's helped me into the house and upstairs to my room. I got changed into pjs and a tank top and got Into bed. "can I get you anything?" my mom asked "No I'm okay, dad can you stay with me till I fall asleep?". he looked at my mom, "sure". "I'm going to run and get this filled just in case you need it" my mom said. She leaned down and kissed my far head "I love you" "love you too mom". My dad took his shoes off and sat down next to me. "you know when you were a baby the only way we could get you to sleep is on my chest" he said "really?" I asked "I would lay in bed and put you right here" he pointed to the middle of his chest and you would fall fast asleep, sometimes your mom would have to wake you up to feed you". "do you wish I was still that little?" I asked "sometimes, but everyone grows up, I just wish you didn't grow up so fast". "don't worry I'll still always be your little girl, even when I'm married with my own kids". I said "whoa whoa slow down let's get though college first". he said laughing "sounds good". I put my head against his chest and fell asleep.

*Christian's Pov*

I Woke up with Lilly sleeping on me I tried my best not to wake her and climbed out Of her bed and went downstairs. "hey sleepy head" Ana said "I can't believe I fell asleep". "its been a long morning" she said kissing me. "where is Gracie?" "down for a nap" "what time is it?" "one-fourty five" "Taylor?" "sent him out with Gail". "so we have some time" I pulled her into me kissing her". "not in the mood" "oh I'll make you, real quick" I threw her over my shoulder and brought her upstairs to our room throwing her down on our bed and climbing on top of her. "Christian". I kissed her neck, "what if Gracie wakes up" she said "we'll be fine". just then there was a knock at our door. "come in" I said "Christian get off of me" "wow that's one sentence I thought I never hear you say" I said she slapped my arm. "Mom I don't feel good" Lilly said "awe come here sweetie" she walked over and sat down next to Ana. "the medicine making you feel sick to your stomach?" she shook her head yes. "lay in my bed I'll make you something to eat and only give you half that should be better" "okay, did I interrupt something?" she asked "No, No your dad and I were just talking". Ana said smiling at me "I'll take a rain check" she whispered walking by me.

"Daddy!" Gracie ran in hugging my leg "hey baby" I picked her up. "whats wrong with Lilly?" "she has a boo boo" I said "I kiss it all better" she crawled onto the bed and over to Lilly and kissed her hand. We laughed "Thanks Gracie". she said "Daddy I have to go to the bathroom" she got up and jumped on the bed. "let's go". I grabbed her and took her to our bathroom, She did what she had to do. "we have to wash your hands" but it was to late she was out the door. "Gracie" I yelled "she's on the run" Lilly said "she's a crazy one" I said

*Lilly's Pov*

After eating and taking something for the pain I laid in there bed and watched a movie till I fell asleep. Later that night I was hanging out in the den with my brother and dad watching tv when the door bell rang. "I got it" my mom yelled. A few seconds later she came in the den with Ayden behind her holding a bouquet of pink roses. I looked down at the ground. "Christian, Teddy why don't we let them talk alone, come on". my mom said "I'm fine right here" Teddy said putting his feet up. My dad knocked them down, "Let's go, Now" my dad said "awe man" Teddy said huffing and puffing on his way out. "I got you these" Ayden said "Thanks there pretty" "Look Lilly I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for it to get out like that, I was talking to Collin and she must of over heard me, her and Rachael are such bitches for what they did to you". I didn't say anything tears filled my eyes. "Lilly" he kneeled in front of me wiping the tears away. "I love you". he said "wha what?" I asked stunned. "I know it hasn't been long, at all but I love you" "I ugh" I stopped "you don't have to say it if your not ready". "I love you too" I said smiling he kissed my far head. "I will never let anything bad ever happen to you again". "promise" I whispered "promise" he leaned in and kissed me, I put my hands on his face, "you make me so happy" he smiled "sometimes you make he happy" I said "Oh I see how it is" he said kissing me again. "you give me butterflies" I said. "that's a good thing right?" he asked I laughed "ouch, don't make me laugh, and yes it is". "can I come back in now?" Teddy asked sticking his head in. "yes" I said annoyed "Can you stay a little while?" I asked Ayden. "sure" we cuddled up on the sofa and watched TV.

The next few days I took it easy, Friday I went to my pediatrician and he said everything was healing well. After we were done we were going to pick up my dad at his office for lunch. "I'll go get him" I said getting out the car slowly. "are you sure your okay?" my mom asked "I'm fine". I walked into the building and took the evaluator up to his office "Hey Andrea" "Lilly how are you feeling?" "better thanks, is my dad in his office?" "he's just finishing up a meeting if you want to go wait in there". she said "Thanks". I walked down the hall into his huge office. His desk was all perfect and clean I sat down in his big chair. He had a picture of him and my mom from there wedding day, my mom looked so young. There was another picture of Me, Gracie and Teddy from our vacation on the beaches of Italy last summer, but the picture that caught my eye was my dad and when I was a baby, asleep on his chest. I picked it up. "Told you" he said standing at the door. "I was so little" I said "now you're a teenager and dating" I smiled "do you like Ayden?" "yes he's a nice boy". I laughed "Nice boy" I snorted "Lilly" "oh dad" I put it back and got up, "mom's waiting for us" "let me just grab my jacket and we can head down. All the sudden his phone started ringing "ugh really, he answered it "Christian Grey's Office". "what do you want" I heard him snap, "I do not want anything to do with you I told you that Elena, leave me and my family alone" he slammed the phone down. "what does she want dad?" "who know's she crazy, come on, let's go figure out where your mother wants to go to lunch".

After a long weekend I was feeling better and was ready to go back to school Monday, I got ready and went down to the kitchen for breakfast "I made you your favorite, Blue Berry pancakes" "Thanks Gail". My mom and dad came in. "are you sure you want to go back today, at the meeting Mrs. Campbell said you could as much time as you needed" My mom said "I'm fine mom" "you know the girls will be in school, they only got suspended for two days". My dad said "Guys I'll be fine chill out". "were just looking out for you" my dad said "I know but I have to face them sometime right?" "I guess she's right" my mom said "well I'm going to come with Taylor to drop you off" my dad said "Dad come on really" "Please don't fight with me Lilly" "ugh fine" I finished eating, brushed my teeth then met Taylor and my dad in the car. "So I was thinking we could start practicing your driving sometime this week what do you think?" my dad asked "yes!" I said excitedly. We pulled up to my school a few mintues later "bye thanks Taylor" "have a good day Miss Grey" Taylor said "Bye dad" he turned around I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek "I love you" "I love you too, call me if you need me okay" "like I said I'll be fine but thanks dad". I open up the car door, Ayden and Brooke were waiting for me. "Hey guys" my dad put down his window. "Ayden please take good care of her" "I will Mr. Grey don't worry". he said "Omg okay dad bye" I could hear Taylor laughing "Bye". As we walked into school everyone was staring, I just ignored them. Ayden's friend Collin and Ross came up. "Hey Lilly you alright, what those girls did to you is so messed up" Ross said "Thanks Ross I'm good". I went to my locker and tried to start my normal day.


	14. Chapter 14

*Christian's pov*

"are you okay Mr. Grey?" Taylor asked me as we headed to my office. "I'm fine just worried". I said "she'll be okay" "maybe I should take her to my trainer on Saturday with me". I said "that sounds like a good idea" He said *ring, ring* my phone started going off I got panicked "Hey Ana is everything okay?" I asked "everything's fine I was just calling to say I miss you already" she said "I miss you too, maybe we can pickup that rain check tonight" I said "Christian not in front of Taylor". "he's not listening" "Humm well if Gracie decided she wants to sleep in her own bed tonight I think we can make that happen" she said "Oh don't worry she will". "Christian no bribing her" "no pony" I said laughing "that;s just what she needs". she said "I just pulled up to work can I call you later" I asked "sure I love you have a good day" she said "I love you too Babe". I hung up, "Thanks Taylor I'll give you a call later about what is going on for the rest of the day" "okay Mr. Grey". As I walked into my office I sent Lilly a text.

*Lilly Pov*

So far so good, expect for everyone talking about me but I was doing my best to try and ignore them. "Lilly can you come up and answer number four" My Pre-Calc teacher asked. I got up and walked up to the board. "slut" I heard Colleens friend Paige say as I walked by. I looked down at my wrist, Gracie gave me her favorite pink and white plastic bracelet. Mrs. Wesley gave me the problem, I solved it right away, "good job Lilly". she said "slut" Paige coughed "Miss. Jacobs do we have a problem?" Mrs. Wesley asked "No" she said laughing to another girl. All the sudden the bell rang. "Okay class remember your homework is page 240 problems twenty-thirty". I took my I-phone out as I walked out of the classroom, and saw a text from my dad. *Hey hope you having a good day I love you*. I text him back *it's going well, love you too can't wait for you to take me out driving* I text him back. He text me again *I can wait lol* I rolled my eyes and put my phone back in my purse and went to my next class.

By the time lunch came I was ready for the day to be over. I walked down to the cafeteria with Brooke and Kylie. "crap I forgot my lunch in my locker". I said "the bell is about to ring" Kylie said "I'll run and get it, I'll meet you guys in there tell Ayden" I said "do you want me to go with you" Brooke asked "No I'm fine". I walked back to Junior Hall way "well well if it isn't the whore" Colleen said as I was walking back. "Look Colleen just leave me alone". I said "Not until you break up with Ayden" she said "sorry that's not happening" I said she shoved me against the lockers. "Listen bitch" I pushed her back "don't touch me" I picked up my stuff and walked away leaving her stunned. I snuck back into the Cafeteria, "are you alright what took you so long?" Ayden asked "I'm fine I just had to go to the bathroom". I leaned over and kissed him "alright just making sure". Colleen walked by our table staring at me, I smiled at her "that's good piss her off more" Brooke said "whatever she's nothing without her little group" I said "so Homecoming's coming up" Kylie said "are you going?" I asked her. "yeah I just don't know with who yet" she said "what's his name from the soccer team is pretty cute" Madison said "who Gavin?" she asked "yeah him!" "he's a sophomore" Kylie said "so he's still cute". "I dunno maybe". "what about your dad?" Kylie asked everyone laughed "That's Gross, can we please talk about something else"

Two-thirty the bell rang I made it though today and I even finally stuck up for myself. Even though I wasn't allowed to play I know I still owed it to my team mates to be at practice. I helped coach out with drills and different ball techniques, it made me sad I couldn't play but I didn't want to hurt myself even more and not be able to play senior year. After practice I grabbed my things and walked over to the football field and waited for Ayden. His Coach blew the whistle and he ran over to me taking off his helmet "hey babe" "hey" he leaned over the fence and kissed me. "how was helping out at soccer?" "alright really sucks I can't play" I said "I know but you need to rest up". "you looked good out there" I said smiling, "oh I know" he said all cocky. "go get your stuff Mr. Cocky, it's getting cold". "yah yah" when we got back up to the parking lot Taylor was waiting for me. "I could of just taken you home" Ayden said "it's fine, I'll call you tonight" I said "okay bye babe" "bye" we kissed and he open up the Audi door for me. "Hi Taylor" "Hello Ayden". I looked at Ayden and gave him a serious look. He laughed and shut the door. "How was your day Miss Grey?" "good how about you?" "good, I had lunch with Sophia" (Sophia is Taylor's daughter from a previous marriage) she is twenty one and will be graduating from an art school for graphic design school this spring. "how is she doing I miss her" I said "she's doing well she said she would come by soon to see everyone" he said "good, can't wait". we pulled up to the house, my mom was getting out of her car. "Hey sweetie how was school?" "good" she kissed my cheek. "Colleen or her friend's didn't bother you?" she asked "No" "good" we went inside and I dropped my stuff by the stairs and followed her into the kitchen. "Mmm Gail smells amazing" my mom said "it should be ready in a few mintues" Gail said "where is Gracie and Teddy?" she asked "Teddy is working on homework and Gracie is in the den playing with her dolls". "I'm going to go say hi to Gracie". I walked into the den. "Hey baby girl". "LILLLLYYYY" she ran over and gave me a hug "I missed you today" she said "awe I missed you too" "can we play?" "sure" she took my hand and we walked over to her doll house. My dad came home a little while later and we all sat down to dinner. "so Lilly I was thinking you could come with me to the Trainer Saturday morning". he said cutting Gracies food. "dad I'm fine" "you need to learn how to protect yourself" he said "I know how to protect myself" "One class" he said "fine" "you'll like it I'm telling you" he said

Wednesday night I went over Ayden's so he could help me study. I was laying on his bed with my History book in my lap. He crawled up a took the book from me. "Babe I have to finish reading this" "you can in a little bit" he kissed me "no really come on" I tried to grab my book "come on Lilly" "so everyone can find out again" I said "I told you I was sorry". I got up to go to the bathroom "Lilly" I walked down the hall and shut the door behind me tears filled my eyes "Babe come on I'm sorry let me in" I open the door he came up and hugged me. "I promise what we do is private and will stay between us". "I love you" he kissed my far head" "I love you too" he picked me up and took me back to his room "Ayden" I yelled he threw me down on the bed and got on top of me kissing my lips then my neck, he pushed my shirt up and kissed down my belly, pulling down my leggins and kept kissing me all over. He stops to take his shirt and mesh shorts off leaving him in just boxers. "do you have a condom?" I asked "yes" he leaned over and took one out of his night stand. We started kissing again he rolled over taking me with him so I was on top.

We both finished I laid against him while he rubbed his hand up and down my back. "are you okay?" he asked "yeah why" "your just quiet". "feels good I'm about to fall asleep". " I wish you could stay with me one night" he said "me too". Half hour later I finally got up and got dressed Ayden took me home I went up to my room and changed into pjs and brushed my teeth then walk down the hall to my parents room and knocked on the door. "Come in" I heard my mom say. She was reading and my dad was laying against her asleep. "long day?" I asked "yeah he's pretty beat, how was Ayden's I hope you got a lot of studying done" she said "don't worry I did Ma" "okay good" "well I just came in to say goodnight and I love you". "I love you too"


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I'm so mad right now, my laptop is broke! Every time I turn it on this blue screen comes up! Anyway I'm glad everyone enjoyed my last chapter I promise it's going to pick up and get better! Keep the reviews coming =)

** Lilly's Pov**

I'm glad I got though the rest of the school week and it was Friday I didn't have anymore run in's with Colleen or her friends. The girls came over to get ready for the football game. It was a big deal because we were playing against our rivals team Archbishop Carol. Ayden gave me his old football jersey from sophomore year to wear for the game. After we finished getting ready Brooke drove us to school. I saw Ayden i smiled and waved to him. "Aren't you going to say hi?" Kylie asked "nah the game's about to start anyway" I said Brooke looked at me smiling. "What?" I asked, "Nothing, come on we have to find seats". We sat seats in front of His mom and step dad. After they sung the national anthem and introduce the starting the players our four seniors walked onto the field like they do every game, all the sudden they turned around they were holding a big sign that said Lilly, Homecoming? I looked at Brooke with my mouth open. "Go!" she yelled I got up down onto the felid and gave him a big hug. "is that a yes?" "oh course". He picked me up and kissed me, everyone cheered, "Omg I can't believe you did this?" "You like it?" "Yes thank you" "your welcome" "you want to take this?" he said handed me the folded sign "good luck babe kick ass" "thanks" he gave me another kiss and I walked off the felid. Colleen looked so pissed I walked back to the bleachers smiling ear-to-ear "aggh" the girls all hugged me. "you knew about this" I said to Brooke. "yup his mom and I helped him out" she said smiling at Mrs. Kelly "it was so sweet" I said "I don't think any guy will top that" Brooke said "me either"

By Half time we were up twenty-two- sixteen. "I'll be right back I have to use the bathroom" I said. I walked in and Colleen and her cheerleading friends were standing by the mirror fixing their hair and makeup. "oh look who it is the slut" she said I ignored her and went into the stall "I heard she messed around with other guys from the football team" Colleen said "I heard she got an STD, hope Ayden's smart and using protection" Rachael said as they all laughed I flushed and came back out to wash my hands. "god your so ugly, what does Ayden even see you" Colleen said. I looked down Rachel took my purse and threw into the toilet "sorry loser" they all left I took a deep breathe "don't cry" I told myself I walked over and took it out it by the strap I tried to dry it off the best I could and salvage what was inside, luckily my phone was in my jacket pocket. I took it out and strolled down to my dad "you know what I'm not going to let them win" I said out loud I put my phone back I washed my hands good and went back to were the girls were sitting. "are you alright?" Brooke asked, "I'm good" I said smiling "what happen to your bag?" "I ugh I dropped it by accident. "aw that sucks" she said "I'm sure Gail could wash it for me and make it good as new" "yeah true". "Come on the third quarter is starting" I said.

Our Rivals came back and tied the game with minutes to go, I was trying to focus on the game. "Are you sure your okay?" Brooke asked, "I promise" I said giving her a smile. "Well then get into the game!" Our team got the ball back and ran it back down the felid; it was the last play of the game Ayden threw the ball to Rick and he caught it and ran it in for a touchdown. The crowed erupted in cheers and ran onto the felid. After everyone settled down I found Him. "good job babe". He kissed me "you are my good luck charm" he said "Oh really" "ugh huh" he kissed me again "I love you" "I love you too" he kissed my nose and grabbed my hand "lets go find my parents". His mom freaked out hugging him and his step-dad shook his hand "good job Ayd" "thanks, I'll see you guys at home later, I won't be out to late Lilly is going to a self-defense class tomorrow with her dad" "who's ass are you kicking?" his step-dad said "Bob!" Mrs. Kelly yelled slapping him. "whaaat". "It's just for fun, and a way to keep in shape they have boxing to" I said "Oh well that sounds like fun" Mrs. Kelly said "well we'll see you at home" Mr. Kelly said "Bye" "bye, bye sweetie" she gave me hug. "Would you mind waiting for me while I shower and change real quick?" Ayden asked, "No it's okay can I have your keys?" "sure but no driving it around" he said smiling. "I won't, I'll give my dad a heart attack when I get behind the wheel" I said "I believe it" he laughed I slapped him. "Ouch" "oh stop you have pads on". He smiled and picked me up "Ayden!" I yelled everyone was looking us when we got down to school he put me down and kissed my far head. "your welcome" "just give me your keys please" I said "oh okay miss bossy" "I said please". He grabbed them and came back out. "I'll be fast" he said "it's fine" he slapped my butt "see you in a little bit"

"Lilly!" there were a bunch of people hanging out Around Collin's truck. "I was trying to find you" Brooke said "sorry got caught up with Ayden parents". "Lilly are you and Ayden coming up to Beth's Cabin After the dance?" Rick asked me "yeah I think so" I said "it's going to be so much fun" No parent's, booze a hot tub" Collin said looking at Brooke "ugh save it Pig". We all laughed "Maybe I should find another date to homecoming" she said. "No, No I promise I'll be good" Collin said. "we have to go get dresses soon" Brooke said "Maybe next week we could go start to look" I said "sounds good to me" I felt two arms warp around me. "hi did you miss me" I turned around kissed him. "yes" "Oh god get a room you too" Rick said "awesome game man" he said slapping his hand, Colleen and Rachael were behind him whispering. "Hey Lilly how's your purse did you get one of your little bodyguards fish it out of the toilet for you" Colleen asked with a smirk on her face. "you know what Colleen I had enough of you starting shit with Lilly, just stop like how old are you, why do you get such enjoyment tormenting her? Ayden asked pissed off. "you know why maybe if you were with a more mature hotter girl like me I wouldn't be bothering this freak" she said "Colleen I would never date you again, I wonder what I was ever dating you in the first place, you're a stuck up selfish brat who is probley going to live off of mommy and daddy's money the rest of their life". Everyone was silent. "whatever I don't need this, come on Rachael I heard there's a party somewhere" she grabbed her arm and they left. "Damn Kelly tell us how you really feel" Rick said "I'm so sick of her walking around like her shit doesn't stink" "look she's not even worth it" I said "if I could I give her another nose job" Brooke said. Everyone looked over at her "what?" "come let's go back to my house to hang out" Rick said "alright we'll you over there" Ayden said. we got into his car, "are you alright?" he asked "I'm fine" "she didn't physical hurt you did she?" "No babe I'm okay, I think you hurt her ego a little bit though" "good she needed that, I'm sorry mom raised me to be a good guy but damn she's a bitch". "I agree a big bitch, but let's not focus on tonight, let's have fun with everyone and homecoming in two weeks" I said "sounds good I love you babe" "I love you too"


	16. Chapter 16

** Christian's Pov**

I heard footsteps out in the hall so I got to check who it was. "Lilly" "hey dad" "did you just get in?" I asked, "How was your night? "it was good Ayden asked me to homecoming" she said smiling. "oh boy, you look upset what's wrong?" "Nothing dad I'm just really tired". "Alright well get some sleep I'll wake you up tomorrow" I said "okay night dad" she said giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Night" she walked down the hall and shut her bedroom door behind her. I went back to bed, I knew something was wrong but I didn't want to push it. The next morning I woke up and got ready for our class and went downstairs to the kitchen, I was surprised to see Lilly up and ready. "Morning" I kissed her on the far head. "Morning babe" I said kissing ana. "Hey, just in time I made breakfast for you two, Gracie and Teddy are still sleeping". She said "I thought I'd have you for breakfast I kissed her neck. "ew get a room" Lilly said. "How do you think you were made?". "I was a surprise, you and mom had just gotten married". She said, "You were the most amazing surprise ever" Ana said kissing her head and putting a plate of eggs and toast in front of her. "Now eat, please". after we were done eating Lilly went upstairs to brush her teeth and grab her shoes. "did Lilly say anything to you about last night, she came in upset?" I asked Ana. "I didn't want to tell you because I knew you get really mad but you know that Coach bag we got her the one she can put across her chest, well Colleen threw it in the toilet last night at the football game and proceeded to call Lilly a choice of names". "I'm calling the school on Monday this is ridiculous something needs to be done…Again". "Christian don't she doesn't want to get harassed more, let Lilly handle this". "I'm glad she's doing this class because if they try to lay a hand on her again they will get what they deserve" I said angrily. "it's okay to let her fight?" Ana asked "if they try anything then yes go ahead" I said "well that's great Christian the next phone call we get will be from school saying she's suspended" "wouldn't you rather her stick up for herself?" I asked "yes" she said "well then, look I got to go we'll talk later alright?" "okay babe I love you" she said kissing me, I kissed her back "love you too" I grabbed my keys and wallet "Lilly are you ready?" I yelled up the stairs "be right down dad". she yelled back

** Lilly Pov**

I laced up my nike shoes, grabbed my phone and ran downstairs. "let's get this over with" I said "that's a great attitude my said. "sorry I'm just tired, didn't sleep well last night?" I said "come on we'll talk about it on the way there" he said "bye mom" I kissed her on the cheek and we left. He didn't get much out of me on the ride there. When we pulled up to place, there were a bunch of paparazzi waiting. "damit" my dad mumbled under his breathe. "just stay in the car I'll come around and get you out" he said turning the car off. He jumped out and ran around my side opening the door. "Mr. Grey over here" they yelled taking pictures we ran into the gym. "There getting crazy out there" my dad's trainer Claude said "I can't stand them anymore, Claude you know my daughter Lilly" "Hi nice to see you again" I said shaking his hand. "Your dad said you wanted to come in for self defense classes?" I shook my head yes. "Well come with me and we'll get you started".

For the next hour he showed me a bunch of really cool moves, while my dad worked with his assistant trainer. "Do you feel good now?" Claude asked as I took a sip of water. "Yes" "don't be afraid to use them Lilly" "I won't". "how did it go?" my dad asked coming in the room "good, she picked everything up fast I would like for her to come in again soon". He said "what do you think Lilly would you like that?" "sounds good" "thank you so much Claude I'll see you Tuesday?" "see you then, bye Lilly" "Bye thank you" we rushed back to the car away from the paparazzi. "I have to stop somewhere for a minute you don't mind do you?" my dad asked "No". I text Ayden **Hey babe you have to come with me next time it was fun =)** he text me back **I would like you to pin me to the ground lol =p **I text him:** Ayden Micheal Kelly your so bad ;p what time can you come over I can't wait to see you. **Ayden replied **I have to help my dad step dad with a few things, I'll be over around three, can't wait to see you either I love you**. I smiled down at my phone. "Ayden?" my dad asked I looked up at him "how did you know?" "That smile I don't think it could get any wider" he said "he does make me happy". I said "as long he treats my girl with respect then I'll have no problem with him" he said. we pulled up to the Coach store. "what are we doing here, omg did mom tell you what happen" I asked angrily. "first off I was worried about you and I asked your mom and she told me". "dad I don't need another purse, it's a purse I have other ones I could used that I got from American Eagle and stuff". "your mom and I got that for you as a present for your birthday and you were so excited when you opened it, come on you can pick something out" "dad please I know you have all the money in the world, but it's just a purse". "Lilly" "ugh fine" I got out of the car and went in with him, of course the first sales women ran up to him. "Hi my name is Jayda how can I help you today?" she gave him a big flirtatious smile. My dad looked at me and I rolled my eyes. "My daughter had a little mishap with her purse we bought her she came to pick something else out, I have no idea how this whole thing works so if you can let her know what is what I'd be really appreciate it" "No problem Mr. Grey" "do you know what kind of style your looking for?" she asked me. "Just something simple I guess, something like what I had before".

Twenty minutes later I picked out an over the shoulder bag, it was black with silver C's. on it. "I'll go grab one out of the back and we'll ring you up" she said "thank you" I turned around and my dad was trying on sun glasses "omg dad really" I said laughing "what how do I look?" "goofy" he took them off "I guess I should stick with my Gucci avatars?" "Please do". "Come here try these on" he said he put a pair of avatars on me. "they look good" I looked in the mirror "I like them" I said "do you want them?" "dad come on" "everyone needs a pair of Avatars, there not that expensive" "Ok fine" The lady rang us up and my dad paid. "Thank you dad" "no problem anything for you my princess". "Dad!" "oh sorry I can't call you that anymore?" he asked laughing we got into his Audi and drove home. "Hello anyone home?" he yelled Taylor came out of my dads office "Ana took Grace out with Mia and Teddy is at his game". He said "thanks" "dad, I'm going to go up and shower Ayden's coming over later, thanks for everything today". "like I said no problem, I love you Lilly" "Love you too". I ran upstairs to my room and put my bag on my bed. My phone beeped it was a text from Brooke **Hey, big party tonight at Kylies you in?** I text her back **I'll let you know**. I got undress and went in my bathroom turning the shower on. I got in and stood under the hot water it felt good I was actually a little sore. I got out and changed into yoga pants and a tank top and blow-dried and straighten my hair.

As I was finishing up Ayden knocked on my door. "hey babe" "hey" he walked over and gave me a kiss. "Can you straighten mine next?" I rolled my eyes at him. My phone beeped, "can you get that for me?" he walked over to my bed and picked it up "it's Kylie, she said come to her party tonight and bring your bathing suit " he said "do you want to go?" I shrugged "we'll go for a little while and if it sucks we'll go back to my house, my mom and Mike won't be home tonight there going out with friends". "alright tell her we'll see her later". He text her back then came into the bathroom and wrapped his arms around me. "you don't need makeup your beautiful without it". I could feel my face getting red, "I don't use much" he pushed the hair off my shoulder and kissed my neck. "Ayden!" I tried to push him away with my body but he was to strong. He picked me up and threw me down on my bed, pinning my arms above me "I win" he leaned down and kissed me. "I love you" he breathed "I love you too" I said kissing him back. "ugh hum" we heard someone clear there throat Ayden jumped off "hi dad" "Taylor and I have to run out and I don't really like you guys being up here alone" he said "it's fine were going over his house anyway" I said "alright well we'll be leaving in five minutes" I rolled my eyes and got up. "I just need to pack a quick bag" I said I cleaned up my bathroom and packed clothes for the party and my white and purple polka dot bathing suit. "Ready?" I asked, "let's go" I grabbed my new sun glasses and we went down stairs as my dad was putting on his jacket. "Make sure your home by twelve" he said "I will love you dad" "love you too, bye Ayden" "Bye Mr. Grey". I threw my North face jacket on locked up and we drove over to Ayden's

"Ayden" Mrs. Kelly yelled from the kitchen "yes" he yelled back. "Just throw your stuff right there I'll take it up in a second. We walked into the kitchen she was making cookies. "ohh" Ayden tried to reach for one but she slapped his hand. "These are for the party tonight" she said. "Who's it for anyway?" "My friend from work, a surprise birthday party" he laughed remember when you tried to throw me a surprise party when I was thirteen?" "so much for a surprise Collin told you" she said "it was still fun though" he said "good". She kissed the side of his head. "you'll always be my baby boy" "oh no here we go again, get the tissues ready" "I promise I won't cry until you graduate…and move away, then I'll really be a mess" she said. "sorry Lil my moms a little emotional" "it's okay" I said smiling at her. "What are you guys up to tonight?" "Well Kylie is having a few people over to hang out nothing crazy" "sounds fun" "Hello anyone home" Mike yelled "in the kitchen sweetie" Mrs. Kelly yelled he came in looking all hot and sweaty. "how was the gym?" she asked kissing him "it was good" "hey Ayden Hey Lilly nice to see you again". "You to Mr. Kelly". "Were going up to my room to watch a movie he grabbed my bag and we went up to his room. "what do you want to watch?" "Anything" I said laying down on his bed. He put a movie in and laid down next to me, I snuggled up laying my head on his chest. "your not going to fall asleep are you?" "no I'm not that tired. But not even ten mintues later I passed out.


	17. Chapter 17

A/n: Thank you everyone for all the comments! But I feel like I'm not getting as many as I use to and it's kind of a bummer so if you liked the chapter/story I defiantly would LOVE to hear from you! This chapter has some twist, and bit a cursing (just to give you a fare warning) LET THE READING BEGIN =)

*Lilly's Pov*

"Lilly" Ayden whispered in my ear "Hum" I mumbled, "wake up it's four o clock" he said kissing my head. I open my eyes. "Sorry" I said sleepily "it's okay" I got up and stretched "are you hungry?" he asked "a little" "come on I'll make you dinner" "your going to cook?" I asked "I'm not that bad".

He was right he wasn't that bad of a cook, after dinner I helped him clean up he got in the shower while I went to his room and got ready. "Wow" he said standing by the door a little while later. "What?" "You look beautiful" he said smiling. I looked down I could feel my face getting red. "come here" I walked over and he kissed me. "how did I get so lucky" I wrapped my arms around his neck, "I love you" I said "I love you" my phone started going off. "My dad" I said walking over and picking it up "Hey" "hey I was just check in and to see if Ayden would like to come to dinner at your grandparents tomorrow?" "He said he would but he's going to the Seahawks Game with his dad and Uncle". "oh ok well another time then" "are you and mom going out tonight?" I asked "yes we have a Charity dinner, that doesn't mean you can come in later" he said "I know dad" "alright just making sure, I'll talk to you later" "bye love you" "love you too". I hung up, "sorry we had this game planned for awhile" Ayden said "it's fine babe" I kissed him. He went and got ready and we left for the party around nine-thirty.

By the time we got there it was crazy, I knocked on the door, Kylie opened it "heey girl" she said throwing her arms around me. "I'm so glad you guys came" she grabbed my hand and lead me to the back. "keg's out on the deck and liquors in the kitchen, can I get you guys a beer?" "Yeah thanks" Ayden said I looked at him. "it's just one I know I have to drive you home" "okay" "what about you?" Kylie asked I'm good for right now" "oh come on one beer?" she said "I'll juts have a water for now, maybe later". "don't think your going to get out of being my beer pong partner" I looked at Ayden and smiled. "Kylie!" one of the guys from the football team yelled "Hey Josh, I'll be back" she said I texted Brooke **I'm here where are you? **She text me back** outback talking to Collin! =)* **I rolled my eyes. She texted me again **I'll be in a few to find you***. "Yo Ayden" Ross said slapping Ayden's hand. "hey Lilly" "Hey" they started to talk about football while I just stood there trying to figure out exactly what they were saying. "Ross!" I heard Colleen, Rachael and her little group came in. "I was looking all over for you" she said "Hey Ayden" she said winking at him. "Lilly" Brooke stumbled in pushing though Colleen. "watch it bitch" she said "fuck you" Brooke said "excuse me?" Rachael said "you heard me I didn't stutter did I?" "Brooke stop" I said pulling her arm. "yeah why don't you listen to your little loser friend" Colleen said I grabbed her hand and took her in the other room. "Brooke are you crazy?" I asked "No, I don't give a shit about Colleen and her little Minions" I cracked up "how much have you had to drink already?" "two shots and beer". "here have my water I'll take that" I said grabbing her cup from her hand. "don't waste it" "I'll drink it" "ill like to see that" she said I took a big sip making a face. "it's not that bad" she said ""No" "come on let's find you somewhere to sit down" "I would like it if it was on Collins lap" I almost spit out my beer. "Brooke!" she had a huge smile on her face. "your so bad". she slapped my butt. "Let's gooo" she yelled. We walked around talking to everyone and I made sure she drank just water.

Later that night after a round of beer pong I promised Kylie (we won) I went to go find Ayden. We saw each other for a little bit before Collin dragged him away. "Guys I'll be right back" I said. I checked the Kitchen he wasn't there, I checked out back he wasn't there either. "Hum" Kylies Basement door was closed I slowly walked down I stopped when I saw Colleen and Ayden Making out on the sofa. "Are you kidding me Ayden, are you kidding me?" I yelled tears filled my eyes "Lilly wait I can explain" but it was to late I was already running up the stairs I could hear Ayden yelling my name. I ran upstairs to the bathroom and locked the door, falling on the floor. "Lilly please I'm so sorry" Ayden yelled "go away I never want to talk to you again". "please Lilly" it sounded like he was going to cry". "leave me alone, please just leave me alone" I yelled. I wrapped my arms around my knees and cried. "Lilly it's Brooke let me in, come on just me I promise". I unlocked the door she came in and leaned down in front of me hugging me as I started crying harder. "I'm so sorry, shhh it's going to be okay". "can you take me home please". I sobbed "I have to get our stuff". Few minutes later she came back "here" I put my jacket on and we walked downstairs. Everyone was staring She open the door Ayden was sitting on the step with his head in his hands. "Lilly can you just let me explain" he asked "No I'm taking her home" Brooke said Ayden grabbed my arm "LET GO OF ME" I screamed "I hate you don't ever talk to me again you're a liar and a scum bag how could I ever trusted you, you were on her side the whole time". I yelled "No it's not like that at all Lilly, please Lilly let me explain she came on to me" he said "so you let her!?" I pushed him "I fucken hate you". I started crying again "come on Lil" Brooke said taking my arm and putting me in her car.

It felt like forever but we finally got home Brooke unlocked the door for me. "What time is it?" I asked "eleven-forty". "can you sleep over?" I asked "sure" we went up to my room and got changed, I washed my face , as I dried my face I started crying again into the towel "Awe Lil it's going to be okay" Brooke said hugging me. "Lilly" I heard my mom say "crap" I cried she knocked on the door and came in. "omg sweetie what's wrong?" I cried "Ayden cheated on Lilly with Colleen" Brooke said "I'm so sorry" she pulled me into her. "Mom how could he do that to me all the mean things she has done". "I know sweetie shh". "What's going on?" my dad asked standing by my door trying to take his tie off. "Ayden cheated on me" I sobbed "with Colleen Brooke added "That little Bastard wait till I get my hands on him. "Christian" my mom yelled at him. He walked over and sat down next to me. "I'm sorry Lil" I leaned against him and cried and cried finally I fell asleep. The next morning I woke up, Brooke was still asleep next to me, my whole body hurt and my head was pounding I got up and went to the bathroom. Under my eyes were red and puffy I looked down at my arm there was a bruise from where Ayden grabbed my arm. I splashed cold water on my face. "hey how you feeling?" Brooke asked "like shit" "he's such a jerk" she said pulling me into a hug. "how am I going to go face everyone at school tomorrow" I asked "screw everyone" I smiled "thanks B" "I'm always here for you" there was a knock at my door. "hey mom" "how's my girl?" "alright". "your dad made a big breakfast you girls should come down and eat" she said "I'm not that hungry" I said climbing back into my bed. "how about I bring something up for you girls?" "okay" "thanks Mrs. Grey" Brooke said She came back up with a tray of pancakes with blue berries (my favorite) fruit two glasses of orange juice and a tea. "eat, a little something please" my mom said Brooke dig in. "omg you have to taste these pancakes" she cut a piece up and tried to feed it to me. I pushed the fork away. "I think I'm going to be sick" I got up and ran to the bathroom just in time. When I was done I washed my mouth out and went back to bed. "at least drink your tea" she said. I took a few sips. After my mom came back up and took it I curled up and laid there tossing and turning till I finally fell back asleep.

**Lilly, sorry I had to leave I have to go out with my mom today, if you need me call or text me I love you and if you want I'll stop by later**

**Love you xoxo Brooke***

I read the note and smiled its nice to know I have one good friend. I looked at the clock it read three o clock, I'm surprise my dad didn't wake me earlier. After laying there for a while I finally got up and went in the bathroom and turned on the bath tub, I added some bubble bath stuff and got undressed and got in. I sunk in and took a deep breath closing my eyes. **Knock, Knock**. "who is it?" "its me" my mom said cracking the door open. "I just wanted to let you know were leaving for your grandparents soon". "do I have to go" I asked "yes" "fine I'll be ready soon" "thank you". She shut the door. Twenty-five minutes later I walked down stairs, my mom was putting Gracie's jacket on. "Lilly!" she ran over and hugged my legs I picked her up. "hey baby girl" "are you coming to grandmas?" she asked "oh course!" "you sit next to me in the car?" "okay let's go" I said putting her down and taking her hand. My dad looked at me and gave me a big smile.

My grandparent's house was crazy all the little kids were running around, I escaped to the boathouse till dinner. "hey Lil it's dinner my dad coming up the stairs "I'll be right down" I said closing my book. "can we talk for second?" he asked sure" he sat down next to me. "I want to tell you that Ayden did a stupid thing, he lost an amazing person and I hope that you know your worth so much more". He said "Thanks dad" I gave him a hug. "I love you" "and I love you Lilly Christine". I rolled my eyes at him "come on let's go eat before Elliot devourer's it all" we walked across the lawn and inside. "Sit here" my Aunt Mia said patting the seat next to her and my Aunt Kate. My aunt Kate is my mom's best friend from College she fell in love with my dad's brother Elliot and now her and my moms are sister in laws, which I always though was pretty cool. She squeezed my hand and looked at me. "you okay" she lipped I shook my head yes. "Dinner is served" my grandma announced. Everyone filled their plates then we said a prayer. "Dig in" Elliot said "Lilly you don't have anything on your plate" my dad said "I'm not that hungry" I said "Sweetie you need to eat something" My grandma said I put some salad on it "give her a piece of steak please" my dad said. I had to admit everything did look really good. I cut it up and took a few bites. **ding dong** the door bell rang. "who could that be?" my grandpa said "I'll find out" Ethan said "No it's okay the house keeper will get it" my grandma said. a few seconds later she came in with Ayden behind her holding a big bouquet of roses. "I'm sorry for interrupting dinner but can I please speak to Lilly" he said everyone looked at me. I opened my mouth but nothing came out..i didn't know what to say.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Keep the comments coming you all are awesome!

*Lilly's Pov*

"Lilly please talk to me I know you hate me but give me five minutes to explain" my dad looked like he wanted to tear his head off. My mom was holding his arm. "Five minutes" I said getting up. We went into the other room and sat down. "these are for you" he said handing me the roses "thank you but you know roses aren't going to fix everything" I said "I know what happen was Colleen took me down to the basement she said she wanted to talk to me about you, so I went down there and before I knew it she was on top of me, kissing me I tried to push her off I swear, then she got all mad because I told her no and then she told me she was going to come tell you that that was all my idea that I wanted her and I don't I want you, I love you Lilly and I'm so sorry please give me another chance let me show you how much I love you. "I'm sorry I need time" I said tears rolled down my cheeks he wiped them away with his thumbs. "I understand but I just wanted to come tell you what happen and that I love you, I'll always love you". He tried to hug me. "no" I pushed him away "okay" we sat there for a little while in silence "you swear that's what happen" I asked "yes, I don't want Colleen she's a bitch, and she's half the person you'll ever be". I took a long deep breath. "I'll let you get back to dinner with your family, but like I said I needed to talk to you. "how did you find out where my grandparent's live?" "you really want to know?" he asked "yes" "Phonebook" I laughed "there's that smile I love" he said. "just please give me space". I said "okay" he kissed my far head. "Bye" "Bye" I shut the door and took the roses into the kitchen. "so you forgave him?" my dad asked "No, I told him I need time and space and he respects that". "do you believe his story?" "Colleen is a bitch, she'll try anything to get her way" I said "I just hope he's telling the truth and not hurting you". He said

Monday school sucked Ayden and I were the topic of discussion everywhere you went. By the time lunch came I wanted to hide. "you want to skip the rest of the day" Brooke asked as we stood at my locker I guess she saw how much I was over this day. "I dunno I don't want to get in trouble" I said "you won't come on, you need to get out of here" she said "okay fine" I packed my book bag and we snuck out after the bell rang. "where are we going?" "who knows anywhere but here" she smiling at me. I put my sunglasses on and she put her top down. We drove down to the closest beach, which was a little less then an hour away. When we got down there we got something to eat then walked down to the beach "do you think the water's really cold?" "probley" I took shoes off "Lilly your crazy what are you doing?" "seeing how cold it is" I ran down to the water "OMG, OMG" I yelled Brooke was dying laughing. Chilly?" she asked "ugh just a bit" "My poor feet" I said putting my shoes back on and we sat on a blanket I laid back letting the sun hit my face. "Thanks Brooke I needed this" "me too" she said After being on the beach for a while we walked on the board walk and went into the few shops that were still open. Brooke and I brought pink rope bracelets.

"we better get gone it's almost four o clock" "shit" I said "what" "Taylor is suppose to pick me up". We ran back to her car I open the door and grabbed my phone out. I had a bunch of miss calls and voicemails from my parents. "I'm dead" I said "just tell them you needed a day away" she said "oh yeah that works" I said rolling my eyes. We headed back to Seattle, I called my dad he was so pissed and said we would talk later when he got home from work he was just glad I was okay. I text my mom and let her know too. we got to my house around almost six "wish me luck" I said grabbing my stuff. "good luck and if you can call me later". I walked up the drive way and into the house. "Lilly is that you?" my mom asked "yes" I threw my bags by the stairs. "your dad and I would like to see you in his office" "ohhh your in trouble" Teddy said "shutup idiot". I said "Lilly don't call your brother an idiot" my dad yelled from his office "I swear he hear's everything" I said. when I walked in his office, him and Taylor were talking. "Hi" "take a seat" "Thanks Taylor we'll talk about this more later" he said "no problem boss". My mom came in and shut the door behind her "why did you leave school today?" "Everything that happen I couldn't take everyone talking about it" I said "your suppose to toughing it out not just say oh screw school". My dad said getting mad. "I'm really sorry I won't do it again" "you said that last time" he said "I haven't skipped since last year I promise it won't happen again". "I know it won't happen again and that's why you're grounded this weekend and your home right after school the rest of this week". He said "this bites" I said "maybe you should thought of that before you skipped" my mom said I got up "eat dinner then up to your room for the night to do homework missy" my dad said "yes sir". I rolled my eyes "and stop rolling your eyes at me" "omg" I ate dinner then went up to my room and started my homework, I couldn't focus I kept thinking about Ayden, next week was homecoming, I didn't even really want to go anymore but I knew if Ayden and I got back together Brooke would not make that an option.

I survived the week, Friday night I hung out with Gracie she loved every second of it, I enjoyed it too I never really spend enough time with her. By Saturday night I was so bored, my parent's were at some work party for my mom. It was just Gail, Gracie and I. Taylor was body guard for the night with Sawyer and Teddy was out bowling with friends. I laid on the sofa flipping though the channels for the hundredth time. My phone went off it was a text from Ayden **Hey can I see you?** I text him back **sorry I'm grounded for skipping school Monday =(** Ayden: **that sucks, I wish I could see you I wanted to talk** me: **Give me twenty minutes I'll sneak out and meet you at the park** Ayden: **you sure I don't want to get you in trouble** me: **yeah It's fine I just can't stay out long** Ayden: **alright see you in twenty**. I waited till Gail took Gracie up for bath and bed then I snuck out Ayden was waiting on the swings "Hey" "Hey" I sat on the swing next to him. "so what made you skip the rest of school Monday. I gave him a "you know why look". "oh yeah" he said "have you thought about us getting back together at all?" he asked "everyday but I don't know how I can trust you". I said "I promise nothing like that will ever happen again, I love you". He leaned over and kissed me. "I better go" I said "yeah I don't want you to get caught" he said "I'll talk to you tomorrow" "Bye" he said kissing me "Bye". I walked down the block and snuck back in, just in time because a few minutes later Gail came down from Gracie to bed. "what are you so smiley about?" she asked "Oh nothing" I said the rest of the night we watched lifetime movies.

It was spirit/ homecoming week, I was on student council so I had to stay and help make posters for the big pep rally on Friday. I was sitting in the art room with Brooke and few of the other girls when Ayden walked in. "Hey" "Hey" "can I talk to you for a second" I looked at Brooke, "ill be right back" I got up and we went out to the hall way. "I know the only way I can take you to the dance if I talk to your dad and apologize about how I treated you". "that's one way" I said "what's the other way". He asked "re ask me to homecoming' I said "really?" "Yes, after you talk to my dad" "fair enough" "I have to get back I'll text you later" he said "okay later" he open the door and held it for me. "thanks" "what was that about Brooke asked "he wants to talk to my dad apologize for how he treated me" I said "ha good luck with that, your dad wants to kill him". She said

Taylor picked me up later "do you know if my dad will be home later tonight?" I asked "umm yes he has a phone conference at seven but that's it, why is everything okay?" "Everything's fine" when we got home I ate dinner then I went up to my room showered and straighten my hair. As I was working on my homework my phone started going off "hey Ayd" "hey is It okay if I come over in like half an hour?" he asked "yeah that's fine". "Okay see you then" "bye" "bye".

Half an hour later on the dot the doorbell rang. I ran down the stairs "I got it" I yelled. Gail came in "are u expecting someone?" "Ayden" I said I open the door "Hey" "hey you ready?" "if he kills me tell everyone I love them" I laughed he's not going to kill you, come on" I took him to his office and knocked on the door. "Come in" I took a deep breath and open the door. "I have someone who wants to talk to you". I said moving out of the way and Ayden stepped up "Hi Mr. Grey" my dad looked at me. "Ayden, come in, Lilly and Taylor can you please wait outside" "sure boss, come on Lil" I walked out and she shut the door behind us. "so this was you were talking about in the car" Taylor said smiling

** Christian's Pov**

"so Ayden what would you like to discuses?" "I wanted to come to you and apologize to you and Mrs. Grey about hurting Lilly, I never ever would want do anything to upset her, I like her a lot, in fact I think I might be in love with her". He said I gulped "Love, you guys are so young" I said "I know it sounds crazy, please trust me nothing like that will ever happen again and if if does well you can hurt me". he said "Ayden I would never hurt you" I said he took a deep breath "I probley kill you" I smiled "Oh" he said all the "don't go in there" we heard Lilly say Elliot open the door. "Hey bro" "what are you doing here?" I asked "Kate and I were in the neighborhood thought we stop by" Elliot said "I'm kind of busy right now" I said "are you debating whether you should kick his ass or not, I'll help you we can make it look like an accident". "Elliot" "Heyyy what's going on" my dad said coming in. "dad what are you doing here". "Your mother was driving me crazy so I thought I come here for a little while". "dad can you and Elliot please leave" "why what's going on". "Oh hey isn't that punk kid that cheated on my granddaughter, what are you here?" "ugh" Ayden said "are you really going to let him date Lilly again?" Elliot said Kate and Ana walked in I put my head in my hands. "everyone out please" I yelled "Okay, okay" Kate said "I'll be watching you punk" my dad said giving Ayden a stare down. "Come on Carrick" Ana said pushing him out the door. "sorry about that" I said "it's okay" Ayden said "you seem like a nice kid Ayden and I think (I took a deep breath) that it's okay you have another chance with Lilly, but if you do anything to break her heart, I'm coming after you'". "Don't worry Mr. Grey you have my word.

** Lilly's Pov**

I was sitting in the kitchen with everyone anxiously waiting; it felt like time was going by slow, finally Ayden and my dad walked in. Ayden walked over to me 'Lilly Grey will you go to Homecoming with me?" I smiled "yes!" I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him. Looking at my dad I lipped "thank you" "your welcome he lipped back.


	19. Chapter 19

AN/ SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT, I JUST WANTED TO GET IT UP AS FAST AS POSSIBLE! I PROMISE ANOTHER CHAPTER WILL BE FOLLOWING VERY SOON! PLEASE KEEP UP THE COMMENTS THANKS!

Lilly Pov

After Ayden left later that night I called Brooke and told her. "Aggh I'm so excited, it's going to be so fun!" she said "I have to get a dress" "we have to find you the perfect one" "aggh" she screamed I held the phone away from ear laughing "are you done?" I asked "yes" **Knock, Knock **"Hey Brooke I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow" "okay byeee" "Bye" I hung up "hey dad" "hey I just wanted to come in and say goodnight". "Goodnight I love you" "I love you too" he said kissing my far head. "dad" "yes" "thank you again". "your welcome and I like said to him, he hurts you well it won't be pretty". He smiled I laughed "Night". He shut my door and I got into bed falling right asleep.

"Lilly are you up?" my mom asked the next morning "Oh wow your all ready" she said "just getting a early start" I said smiling. "would you like to go see if we can find you a dress tonight?" "Yes!" "Well make it a girls night dinner and dress shopping". "sounds good to me" she gave me a hug "time is flying by, I remember when you were a little girl" she said "Oh mom" she kissed my head "don't grow up to fast" "I won't" I said "come on breakfast should be ready". She said. when we got down to the kitchen my dad, Taylor and Teddy were eating "Morning dad, Taylor, Little shit". "Lilly!" my mom said "what he is a little shit". "and your brat" Teddy said "see we love each other" I said roughing up his hair, sitting down next to him. "What can I get you for breakfast" Gail asked "yogurt and granola please". "Christian, Lilly and I are going to go look for a dress tonight and grab dinner" "that's fine, I have nothing planned tonight maybe teddy and I will do something". He said "after you make sure his homework is done please". My mom said "Daddy!" Gracie came in the kitchen holding her blanket my dad picked her up, "hey baby" he kissed her head and she snuggled in his arms. "Daddy you stay home and play with me today" "awe baby I wish I could but I have a busy day how about Thursday I'll see if I can work from home and we can do whatever you want". "we go see the fish's?" "you want to go to the aquarium?" she shook her head yes, "I think we can do that". "yay!" she yelled. "I gotta get to school, we have a student council meeting during homeroom" I said "I'll wait in the car for you" Taylor said "Okay" I ran back up to my room and brushed my teeth and grab my book bag and jacket.

"Thanks Taylor, I'll see you later" "Bye Lil have a good day". "Thanks!" I shut the door and walked up to school. "Hey Lilly" I turned around "Oh hey Ricky" "I heard you and Ayden are back together" he said "wow that was quick" "yeah well you know how everyone talks". "I guess" "Yo Ricky" someone yelled "I'll see you around" he said "bye" I walked down Junior hall way to my locker there was a rose and a note stuck to it. I took the note off **I can't wait to homecoming with the most beautiful girl in school, hope you have a great day, can't wait to see you later, Love Ayden**. "Ayden?" Brooke asked behind me "yeah" I handed her the note "Awe he is so cute" I took the rose off and open my locker "I'm going shopping with my mom after school" I said "Nice do you have any idea what you want?" she asked "No clue!" the first bell rang. "Come on we'll be late for the meeting" Brooke said

The morning went by, at lunch I sat with the usual crowed, everyone was talking about homecoming and going up to Beth's mountain house. Ayden and I got invited to one of the cheerleader's house for a pre-party, luckily Collin and Brooke were invited too. When the bell ended lunch period Brooke, Ayden and walked towards Junior hall way, I wasn't paying attention and ran into Colleen "ugh excuse you" I rolled my eyes and picked up my books. "god learn how to walk retard" "you know Colleen maybe you should just stop, you look like a big mean bitch, is that how u want people to think of you?" "I don't care what people think about me" she said "I'm pretty sure you do because your so insecure you have to pick on people, grow up Ayden doesn't want to do with you, I'm surprise anyone wants to be your friend considering how much a bitch you are" I said as people gathered around. She stomped away not saying anything "Holy shit Grey where did that come". Brooke said giving me a high five. "I don't know but that felt good". I said looking at Ayden with a big smile on my face.

** Colleen's Pov**

"Who does she think she is talking to me that" I said to Rachael as we walked into the bathroom. "What a loser" she said I took my phone out of my purse. "Who are you calling?" she asked "my aunt, Hey Aunt Elena it's Colleen I need you to do me a big favor there's this girl I can't stand anymore she is getting in the way of everything and I need her gone" "what's her name my Aunt asked "Lilly, Lilly Grey".


	20. Chapter 20

A/N- enjoy, another chapter will be up soon! Oh and please keep the comments coming =)

Lilly's Pov

"hey mom" I said cheery getting into her Audi SUV. "Hey sweetie how was school?" "Really good" I said "what happen that made it so good?" "I pretty much told Lauren to shove it..in a nice way don't worry" I said smiling. "what did you say to her?" my mom asked "pretty much she's a mean bitch and I'm surprise she actually has friends". "Lilly!" my mom said "what she didn't even look at me the rest of the day when I saw her" I said "do you think she finally will stop?" "yes" I said "well good then" she said.

we pulled up to Stella's dress shop in the city twenty minutes later. "Mom this place is expensive" I said "I know but they have some really cute dresses that I think you would like, come on let's go check it out" "alright" I got out of the car as always there were paparazzi. "Mrs Grey is it true your Husband is selling one of his big businesses in California" one of them asked "no" my mom said annoyed rushing me into the store. "sorry there just out of control" she said "Hello Mrs. Grey, Lilly" an older lady came up to us she was tall dark brown hair and skinny. "I'm Hillary I talk to you on the phone I'll be helping you pick out a dress today". She said I shook her hand "you can call me Ana" my mom said "do you have any idea what kind of dress your looking for?" she asked "No clue" I said "it's okay we can look around and see what we can find". We walked towards the back, my mom stopped "Lilly, what about this one?" she held up a light purple dress. "That's pretty" I said. After picking a bunch out we went to the dressing room. My mom sat on the sofa. "Ready" I asked a few minutes later" I came out in the purple dress. "Oh Lilly that looks beautiful, do you like it?" my mom asked, "it's cute" "next one?" Hillary asked "sure". I said

Almost an hour later and loosing count of how many dresses I actually tried on I came out in a navy blue dress, it had a sweet heart top with silver diamonds on the top of it, it fell before my knees. "oh wow" my mom said "I like it I said "me too". I stood in front of the long mirror. "what do you think?" Hillary asked "this is it" I said smiling I turned back to my mom, she had tears in her eyes, "mom, don't cry" "your just growing up so fast" she said "I have a whole another year before I go away to college" I said "I don't even want to talk about that". I walked over and gave her a hug "I love you" I said "I love you too sweetie, you look beautiful she said "thanks, I'm going to get out of it so we can get out of here" I said "alright". I changed back into my uniform and my mom paid for the dress "Thank you Hillary you were such a huge help" my mom said "my pleasure come back soon" she said "bye thank you" I said "bye sweetie" we walked out to the car, I put my dress In the back "what do you want to do for dinner?' my mom asked "sushi?" I asked, "okay, there's a place down the street I heard that was really good let's go. "Thank you for the dress mom". "don't thank me thank your dad" she said laughing. We walked into the restaurant and got seated. After ordering our drinks and dinner I excused my self to use the bathroom, when I came back I saw a women at our table she had short blonde hair she was wearing all black I couldn't see her face but I had an idea of who it was. I got back , my mom looked pissed. "Hi Lilly, remember me my name is Elena I'm a friend of your fathers?" she asked "first off you are not a friend of Christian's and second of all you do not need to be talking to my daughter so I'm going to ask you nicely to leave, now Elena". She said "well then I'll be going, it was nice seeing you again Ana, Lilly goodbye" she took her purse and walked away. "Bitch" my mom, mumbled, "how come you hate her so much?" I asked "it's a long story Lilly, I really don't feel like talking it about right now" she said "okay that's fine how was your day at work?" I asked "it was good" and that was that about Elena but I couldn't stop wondering why my parent's hated her so much.

After a really good dinner my mom and I drove home, "Hey were home" my mom yelled Gracie ran in "Mommyyyy" "hey sweetie she picked her up and kissed her head "I missed you today did you have a good day with Gail?" "Yes we learned how to write my name". She said "Ohh I can't wait to see it" my mom said. My dad came in "Hey babe" they kissed "how was your girls night?" he asked "good, she found a gorgeous dress then we went and got sushi". "Sounds like a good night" he said, "it was, thanks dad". "No problem kiddo, now go and get your homework done. "Okay" I took the dress and went up to my room.

** Christian's Pov**

"How was your night with Teddy?" "it was good we went to the shooting range" I said "CHRISTIAN!" Ana yelled "calm down he was taught a safety lesson even before he touched a gun, he did a good job I'm proud of him" he said "I don't think thirteen year old boys need to be shooting guns" she said "like I said he was fine, and he came back in one piece right?" I asked her "ugh yes". "Daddy can you read to me before bed Gracie asked "sure come on" I held my hand out she grabbed onto it and we went started upstairs "this talk isn't over!" Ana said "I think it is" I said turning around smiling at her. I took Gracie up to her room "Bath first then I can read to you". I said "I don't want to take a bath, I'm not dirty" she said I laughed "come on Gracie please" I made a sad face. "okay daddy" she said. a bath and two books later she was asleep, I kissed her goodnight shut off the light and shut the door. "man she is handful" I said out loud I checked out Teddy and Lilly then walk down to my room, I could hear the shower going. I got undressed and walked in. "can I join you?" I asked Ana "sure even though I'm still mad at you". 'Oh Mrs. Grey I can make you forget all about that" I said kissing her.

** Lilly POV**

Of course the next two days were going to go by slow as molasses, and be rainy and cold. Thursday after football practice Ayden came over for dinner. Gracie talked about the aquarium the whole time , telling us all the different animals and what her and my dad did. After dinner I helped clean up then Ayden and I went into the den to watch TV. "Ayden can you play with me" Gracie asked "sure" he said it was so cute watching them play, when it was time for bed Gracie started crying, Ayden promised her he come over soon to hang out with her again. "Your so sweet with her" I said as he sat down next to me. "she's a cool kid, but don't worry I still love you" he said "Oh thanks" I said playful hitting him. "are you ready for the game tomorrow?" I asked "can we not talk about it, sorry I'm just nervous and kind of freaking out" he said "don't worry babe you'll do great". I said giving him a kiss.

Friday morning I woke up, the sun was shining I was in a great mood. I put my favorite pair of skinny jeans and white long sleeve shirt with my Junior spirit week shirt on and uggs. I finished my hair and makeup and went downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. "Mmmm smells so good" I said to Gail "Cinnabuns, they will be ready in a few minutes, there's fruit out too" she said "thanks" I poured myself some orange juice and sat down. my mom and dad came in, don't you look cute" my mom said kissing me on the head "good morning" I said "Tea Ana?" Gail asked "yes please" "your dad is going to take you to school today" she said "how come" I asked they looked at each other "he's going to let you drive". "NO WAY" I said "do you think your ready?" "yes!" "just remember watch where you are going at all times, no speeding, put your seatbelt on". She said "I know, I know" I said doing a little dance in my seat. "what are you so excited about? Teddy asked as he sat down across from me. "dad's letting me drive to school" "god help everyone who is driving on the road and people off the road walking, and riding there bikes" Teddy said "shut up I'll be a great driver" I said "should we warn everyone with a bullhorn first" Taylor said "gee thanks for all the encouragement guys" I said "oh come on Lilly you know we are just kidding" Taylor said. After eating I finished getting ready then went back downstairs "have a good day, please be careful" my mom asked "I will love you" "Love you to" she said taking a deep breath don't worry mom I'll be fine

My dad and I walked out to the Audi Suv "we'll practice in this one first" "alright" he handed me the keys I went around and got in. I adjusted the seat and the mirror and put my seatbelt on. "Ready?" he asked "yes" "okay slowly back out" I did what I was told "now turn the wheel to the left, good job" he said I turned my right turn signal on "good job didn't even have to tell you" I made then turn. "whoa a little wide but we'll work on that". The rest of the way to school was smooth sailing, we pulled up to the front. "good job" my dad said "really?" I said "break Lilly, break" I pushed on the break and put the car in Park. "sorry" I said "it's okay you just remember you can't take your foot off the break, when its not in park" "I will" I shut the car off and grab my bag "I'll see you later?" I asked "have a good day" my dad said "you too dad" he got out and got in the drivers seat, I waved and walked up to school.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N THANKS FOR ALL THE COMMENT'S PLEASE KEEP THEM UP AND ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!

**Lilly POV**

"Hey Lilly" "Hey Kara" I said "I saw you stick up for yourself against Colleen the other day, good for you she's such a bitch" Kara said "yeah I guess" I said "are you going to Brittany's Pre-homecoming tomorrow night?" "Yes, Ayden and I will be there" I said "great I'll see you later I have to get to homeroom" she said "bye". I waved "please tell me you were not just talking to Kara McMiller" Brooke said "she came up to me saying she was glad I finally stood up for myself against Colleen" I said "wait I thought she was friend's with Colleen?" Brooke asked, "who knows" I said shrugging my shoulders "Oh guess what!" I said "what" "my dad let me drive to school today" "omg no way how did you do?" "pretty good, he said we practice more soon". "nice, soon enough you'll be driving me around" she said "ugh you wish". I said "did you find a dress?" she asked "yes at Stella's down town, it's so pretty I can't wait to show it to you". "me too, were still going to get mani/pedi's then going back to your house to get ready right?" she asked "yup that's the plan". The bell rang "see you later?" "see you after second period" I said.

The last two periods we had a big pep rally, As we walked into the Gym I saw Ayden "Hey babe" he said kissing me. he looked so cute he had jeans and his football jersey on with a white hat on backwards. "I have to go, I'll see you after the pep rally" I said giving him a quick kiss. I found Brooke and the girls and sat down "you guys are so cute together" Kylie said I smiled "Aww you really like him don't you?" Beth asked "yes" "your going to be the cutest couple at the dance tomorrow" Kylie said "are you guys ready?"! Principle Campbell yelled into the microphone, everyone cheered. They played a bunch of different games then she gave the mic to the football coach and he announced all the football players, when they announced Ayden Colleen ran up and gave him a hug. I looked at Brooke and rolled my eyes. When it was over I found Ayden he picked me up and spun me around "I can't wait for the weekend" he said kissing me "me either babe" "get a room Kelly" Collin yelled "shut up" he yelled back. "I have to go meet Brooke were going to get mani/pedi's" I said "Oh sounds nice maybe I'll go do that tomorrow" he said jokily "funny, I'll text you later" "I love you" he said "I love you too" I said kissing him. I tried to walk away but he grabbed my arm and pulled me into him kissing me. "do you two ever come up for air" Brooke asked Ayden and I looked at each other and laughed "No" we said at the same time "ugh come on" she said pulling my hand. I went to my locker and grabbed what I needed to study for midterms, then we left and drove to the nail salon.

Since my dress was navy blue I got a French manicure on my hands and feet. "I can't believe your not going to get fake nails" Brooke said "they feel weird and I have swimming tryouts during Thanksgiving break so I would have to take them right off anyway" I said "ugh fine". "if it isn't the biggest loser of the school and her side kick" Colleen said walking up to us. I ignored her and looked back down at my phone. "when Ayden and I win Homecoming king and queen he'll finally realize who he should really be with" She said "sure Colleen in your own delusional world" Brooke said. "loser" Colleen said "Bitch" Brooke spat back. She shook her head and walked away. "god she erks the shit out of me" Brooke said "it's just easier to ignore her" I said "after you pretty much told her off in front of bunch of people" Brooke said "that did feel good" I said. when we were done, we paid and drove back to my house. "What time are the girls coming over?" Brooke asked "five, my mom's getting pizza for dinner" I said

After a eventful dinner we went up to my room and got ready, I washed my face and put a little makeup on and changed into Ayden's old Jersey. "are you okay?" Brooke asked "yeah I just have a headache, I'll be fine". After getting ready and taking pictures we drove over to school. The game was absolutely crazy, at half time they announced all the boys and girls that were up for homecoming king and queen. "And the winner for homecoming king is…" Mrs. Campbell said "Ayden Kelly". Everyone cheered Brooke looked at me and smiled. "whooo" I yelled. "And Homecoming queen is…Colleen Finley" she covered her mouth Rachael and her friends ran over and gave her hugs. "you okay?" Brooke asked "I'm fine, I'm happy for them". I said she rolled her eyes. After everyone settled down and was off the felid, the game resumed. My headache felt like it was getting worse, but I wanted to stay and finish watching the game.

When the game was over I went and found Ayden "Hey Babe" "Good job" I said giving him a kiss. "there's a big bon fire in the woods want to go?" "do you mind we just skip it, I have a really bad headache, or I'm sure I can find a ride home if you want to go". I said "No I'll take you home, we can just hang out and relax" he said "you sure?" "yes we have all weekend to hang out with everyone". "that's why I love you" I said "I love you too". He showered and change real quick and we drove back to my house. "shh everyone's sleeping, I think" "I'm still awake" I heard my dad said from his office. I open the door all the way. "what are you still doing up?" I asked, "Always have some sort of work, Hello Ayden" my dad said "Hey Mr. Grey" he said "how was the game?" my dad asked "we won forty to thirty two" Ayden said "that's good" he said "were going to go watch a movie, we won't be late" I said "alright enjoy, goodnight Ayden" "Night Mr. Grey". After an hour of TV Ayden was ready to fall asleep so I said goodbye to him and went up to bed.

"IT'S HOMECOMING DAYYY" my mom said coming in my room the next morning. I rolled over and pulled the covers over my head "ten more minutes please" I mumbled. Twenty minutes later I was down in the kitchen, my mom was making French toast. "Are you excited about tonight?" my dad asked "I guess" I said still half asleep. "Someone's cranky this morning" Teddy said "shut up" "Lilly please don't tell him to shut up, especially in front of Gracie. "Sorry" I mumbled. After breakfast I sat outback while Teddy was teaching Gracie how to play soccer. I got up and ran over taking the ball. "Hey" Gracie yelled. "here, ready" I kicked over to her she stopped it with her foot "Good job!".

** C****hristian's POV**

"Do you see this?" Ana asked me as we stood by the sink looking out the window. "I do" I said kissing her neck. "They're getting along". She said "that's good" I said biting her ear. "Christian stop" she said "why we have some time alone" I pushed her against the island and kissed her, "babe we can't, what if they walk in" Ana said "they won't" I started unbuttoning her shirt kissing her shoulder I threw it on the floor and unbutton her jeans. "Oh Christian".

** Lilly's Pov**

"Let's take a break and get a drink" Teddy said to Gracie. "okay" she said he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder "hey let me down" she yelled laughing. We walked inside to the Kitchen. "OMG" I said I covered my eyes. "you guys were suppose to be outside" my dad yelled "isn't that what a bedroom is for?" Teddy asked "what's going on Gracie asked "NOTHING" We both said at the same time. My mom came out of the bathroom "I am so sorry kids" she said "we are scare for life" I said to Teddy "I don't think I'll ever eat on the island again" he said "well you just learned about the birds and the bee's I said patting him on his shoulder. "ugh".

After the big fiasco in the Kitchen I made my way up to my room to shower I Had a hair app. With Franco my mom's hairdresser, so he could do my hair then have his assistant to my makeup. I told my parent's I would just do it myself but my dad told me I should go get it all professional done. (He owns the salon) I showered and put on black sweatpants and a plaid black and red button down shirt on. "Mom I'm ready" I yelled no answer I walked down to the room, there door was shut. "they going at it again?" Teddy asked walking passed me to go his room. "ewe Teddy that's nasty" I said my dad open the door "can I help you" he asked smiling "ew dad that's so gross I'm going to throw up" I said "Oh calm down we weren't doing anything, don't you think we locked the door?" he asked "I don't know you were.., never mind" I said making a gross face. My mom came up behind him, "ready?" she asked "yes" "would you like to drive?" "Yes!" she tossed me the keys to her Audi r8. "Drive slow" my dad, said, "I will", love you!"


	22. Chapter 22

A/N-your lucky I have insomnia right now lol, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please please keep the comment's coming as always!

**Lilly's POV**

We pulled up to the salon, "not bad" my mom said "really?" I asked "yeah, just don't tell your dad" she said smiling at me, I locked the car and we walked inside to the Salon "Hi Mrs. Grey, how can I help you today?" the receptionist asked "My daughter is getting her hair and Makeup down for homecoming" she said "hum let me see" she said looking at the computer "Oh yes Lilly Grey, Three o clock for Franco and his assistant Breanna, he will be done with his client in a few minutes if you want to take a seat" she said "thanks Claire" I made a face at my mom, she started laughing "be good" "I am". "So I wanted to talk to you about earlier" she said "ugh we don't need to, I know what was going on and it's gross to think about my parent's doing it". "if you don't want to talk about it, that's fine". She said "Thank you". **Ding** I got a text from Brooke **so pumped for tonighttt, can't wait to see you in your dress!** Me: **I can't wait either, I'm at the salon waiting to get my hair and makeup done, text me when you get to Brittany's house **Brooke: **will do**. "Mrs. Grey!" Franco said walking over with his arms out. He gave her a kiss on each cheek "Franco you remember my daughter Lilly". "How could I forget!" he gave me a hug, "are you ready to get made over for your dance?" "yes" I said "come with me" he said "I'll be back in a little bit" my mom said "alright" he took me back to his chair and sat me down, after blowing drying my hair he asked me what kind of style I was looking for, I told him and He got started curling my hair and we chatted about school and I told him about Ayden and how he asked me to homecoming. "he sounds like a doll!" he said "oh he is" I said smiling.

Two hours later Franco turned my chair around. "wow" I said "do you like it?" he asked "yes, thank you" my makeup was perfect, nothing crazy and my hair was all pinned up and curly on the side. "What do you think mom?" "you look beautiful sweetie" "no crying" I said she took a deep breath, "ill save it for later" she said. "thank you so much" I said "no problem, have a great time at the dance" Franco said "thanks" "Bye Thank you Breanna" "have fun" she said.

We got home twenty minutes later, "Christian were home" my mom yelled, no answer I went into the kitchen and grab a bottle of water, my mom walked though and went into the den to find my dad sleeping with Gracie laying on top of him with her blanket and doll. "Lilly come here" she whispered, "awe, should we wake them? I asked, "Nah let them sleep for a little longer". "Mom can I ask you something?" "Sure sweetie" "what attracted you to dad". I asked "well he is sweet and loving, handsome, a hard worker and no to mention a great father and husband". She said "how did you know he was the one?" I asked "well I fell for him fast, we were only together a few months when he asked me to marry him, and I said I would think about it, but the Charlie Tango got into an accident and they couldn't find him I was devastated that's when I knew I could not live with out him, when he came home I gave him his birthday present it was one of those little things you look into and it has a picture in it, and on the back I engraved "yes" on it she said "that's sweet". I said "your not about to run off with Ayden and get hitched are you?" she asked I started laughing "no, don't worry mom I want to finish college first before I even think about getting married" I said "good thinking" she said kissing the side of my head. "Speaking of college have you gave WSU any more thought, I know it's your Junior year but we can always go one weekend and take a tour around campus" she said "I'd like that, I heard they have a good Pharmacy program" I said "is that what you want to do?" she asked "I'm thinking about it, that or nursing". "whatever you decided your father and I will be behind you one hundred percent" "thanks mom". I grabbed my water and went up to my room.

**Christian's Pov**

I woke up and looked around, I can't believe I fell asleep. Gracie was passed out on me, I carefully took her off and laid her on the sofa. Ana was in the kitchen. "hey babe" I said putting my hand though my hair. "Have a good nap?" "yes" I said kissing her "How did everything go with Franco?" I asked "good she looks beautiful wait till you see her all dressed up" she said "what time is Ayden and his parent's coming over?" "Six" "then we have to go to that pre-homecoming party?" I asked "yes". "Mom" Teddy yelled "shh in the kitchen". I said "sorry, is it alright if I stay over Jeff's tonight he's having a few of the guys from the soccer team over" he asked "it's fine you just have to stick around till your sister leaves for homecoming" Ana said "I don't need to be in any of the pictures" he said Ana gave him a stern look. "Fine" "daddddy" Gracie ran in, I picked her up. "hey baby" I said "I'm not a baby daddy, I'm a big girl". "okay sorry" I said kissing her head. "Gracie want to go upstairs and see how your sister Is making out?" Ana asked her. "yes" she said putting her arms out towards her "let's go, big girl" she said taking her from me. "Bye Daddy, bye Teddy".

**Lilly's POV**

I was sitting on my bed texting Ayden when there was knock on my door. "Come in" I yelled "Lillyyy" Gracie ran over, I helped her up on the bed. "Where is your princess dress?" "it's hanging up I'm going to put it on in a little while" I said "I almost forgot I have to the perfect earrings to go with your dress, come on" my mom said. "come on Gracie" I helped her down and we walked down to my parent's room. "They should be in my jewelry box. "here we go" she took out two diamond earring's my dad had given her as an engagement gift. "Mom there so pretty and expensive I can't" "oh non sense you'll be fine" she said putting them in for me. "there you go". I looked in the mirror "mom there so gorgeous" "they are Swarovski" "I promise nothing will happen to them" I said giving her a hug "I'm going to go put my dress on" I ran back down to my room all excited.

I stood in front of my mirror in my dress and heals, Ayden would be here any minute with his mom and step dad. **Knock, Knock **"come in" Sophia (Taylor's daughter) stood by the door "OMG" I ran over and gave her a hug. "you look so grown up" she said. "look at you" I said her dark hair was now light brown and curled, she had a tattoo on her wrist and her makeup was flawless. "Did your dad flip out about that?" I asked pointing to the tattoo" "he has a few so he can't, my mom on the other hand not to happy". "I'm so glad you're here" I said "me to, I did not want to miss this" she said "what me dressed up in heals?" I asked "that and your dad letting you go to a dance with a date" she said "who is my boyfriend" I said smiling "omg no way how long have you guys been dating?! "not long, he's a senior captain of the football team". "Nice job little Grey" she said high fifing me. "Lilly, Ayden is here" my mom yelled "I just got really nervous" I said "take a deep breath girl your fine, you look beautiful" she said "thanks Soph" I grab my pink Nike bag. "here give that to me so you can make your grand entrance" "you sure" I asked "yes, come on" we walked to the steps "stay here" she said walking down the stairs. It felt like forever, finally she called my name I walked down the stairs, making sure I wouldn't trip on my heals. "Oh Lilly" Gail said smiling I got down to the last step where Ayden was waiting for me "you look beautiful" "thanks, you don't clean up so bad yourself" I said smiling. I looked over at my dad he was had a huge smile on his face. "Dad are you okay?" I asked "I'm fine, you look very pretty" he said "thanks". "Picture time!" my mom yelled Teddy groaned "oh come on little bro if I have to wear these heals you can at least take one picture with me.

Let's just say by the time we were done it hurt to smile and we still had to go to Jill's for the pre-homecoming party which means a lot more pictures. Ayden's Parent's decided to ride with my parent's in the Audi to Jill's. Ayden took my bag and I said goodbye and We got into Ayden's mustang and drove over to Jills.

We got there and there were already a ton of kids and their parent's all hanging out taking pictures in the big tent. Brooke text me she was on her way that her mom got a little to camera happy. "there is the homecoming king, come take pictures" Colleen's mom said pulling on Ayden's hand "sorry" he lipped "she gave me a dirty look and turned around "Lilly!" I turned around it was Brooke thank god. "omg My mom is nuts" she said "I heard that" Mrs. Davis said we looked at each other and both started laughing. Ayden got done with taking pictures with Colleen and Brooke, Collin Ayden and I took a few.

**Christian's Pov**

I stood there next to Ana as she took pictures, Lilly looked so grown up. "Christian are you okay?" Ana asked 'yes I'm fine" I said giving her a kiss. "hey enough with the pda you two, didn't you have enough earlier?" Lilly asked smiling. "I'm surprised you stayed with him after all those rumor's of cheating". Lilly's mother said. "Excuse me?" Ana said "he probley covered it up by paying them" Her father said and that's all I needed to hear I threw a punch at him and connected with his face he stumbled backwards and fell over. "Omg daddy!" Colleen yelled Ayden's step dad Mike stood in front of me. "Don't worry I won't hit him again" I said everyone was looking in horror I turned to where Lilly was standing "I'm sorry" I said but she wasn't there she was walking away with Ayden right behind her.

**Lilly's Pov**

"god why would he do that, he couldn't just walk away" I yelled "well I mean he did deserve it" Ayden said I turned around and gave him a "your not helping look". "There's my dad messing everything up" I said sitting on the wall outside the tent. "Babe calm down it's okay" he said. "I just want tonight to be good". I said "it will" he kissed my far head, "you look gorgeous, were going to go dance our butt's off and have fun with our friend's okay?" he said kissing me. "Okay". "I love you" "I love you too". "Lilly there you are I was looking for you" My dad said walking up "can you give us a minute Ayden?" he asked "sure" he said "I know it wasn't right what he said, trust me I wanted to punch him to but you couldn't just walked away you had to make a huge scene" I said "I know and I'm sorry I don't want to ruion your night" "I guess it will be the talk of the dance, Lilly Grey's dad punching someone out". I said laughing "I'm cool, I still got it' he said I rolled my eyes "are we okay?" he asked "yes" "good, love you Lil" "love you too dad"


	23. Chapter 23

A/N SORRY IT'S SHORT, BUT I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AND PLEASE, PLEASEEEEE COMMENT =)

Lilly's POV

Everything calmed down and we enjoyed the rest of the pre-party. Around seven-forty five everyone started leaving for the dance. I said goodbye to both set of parent's of course my dad had to give Ayden "The Talk". "Alright dad I think he gets it" it I said annoyed. "well you two have fun and call me when your on your way to the cabin" he said "we will love you" "love you too" "Bye Mr. And Mrs. Kelly I said "Bye kids have fun" Mrs. Kelly said

We got to school a little while later, they checked our id's and then we went and got pictures done. "You look beautiful babe" Ayden said kissing me. After pictures we walked down to the Gym, it looked so nice all decorated "Lilly!" I turned around "Hey Kylie!" I gave her a hug. "you look so pretty" I said "thanks so do you" she said "This is Gavin" hi nice to meet you" I said shaking his hand "this is my boyfriend Ayden" I said "yo man" Ayden slapped his hand. We found the rest our friends, Brooke was already dancing. "oh no let's go" she said pulling me to her, "I know you can dance I've seen you do it in your room". "omg Brooke". I said "what I didn't say you do it in your underwear" she said smiling. "I would like to see that" Ayden said I slapped his arm.

**C****hristian's Pov**

After going to Dinner Ana and I headed home. "you should put some ice on your hand" she said as I hung our coats up. "It's fine" "Christian" she scowled "fine" we walked into the kitchen; Gail and Taylor were kissing leaning against the sink. "I guess the kitchen is a popular place today" I said "sorry boss" Taylor said Ana handed me a cold bag of peas from the freezer to put on my hand. "what happen?" Gail asked "Christian got mad at one of the parent's and decided he was going to deck him" Ana said "did he deserve it?" Taylor asked "yes" I said Gail shook her head. "Miss Gracie is in bed, she didn't give me any problems she was practically falling asleep as I was giving her a bath" Gail said "Thanks so much Gail" Ana said "Oh no problem" she said "well were going to head to bed, we'll see you guys in the morning" Gail said "Goodnight" I said "Night boss". Ana yawed "speaking of bed, I don't know about you but I'm exhausted are you ready to go up?" she asked "I'm just going to check up on something for work and I'll meet you up there in five" I said kissing her far head. "Really?" "I promise I'll be quick" I said "fine, five minutes or I'm coming down to get you" she said "Naked I hope" I said grinning "Five minutes" she said giving me a kiss and walking out of the kitchen. I took the bag of peas and went into my office, sitting at my desk I sent Lilly a quick text. **I know I said I wouldn't bother you but I hope your having fun and make sure you call us, love you**.

*Lilly's Pov*

I was dancing with Brooke and the girls, Ayden was taking a break and talking to Collin and Gavin. "Opps sorry" someone said bumping into me. I turned around "sorry" he said again. "it's okay" I said smiling. "I'm Josh" he said "Lilly" I said shaking his hand. "do you go here?" I asked he laughed "No, I'm here with Colleen Finley" "ohh" I said rolling my eyes. "what?" he asked laughing "nothing" I said "she's been a crappy date though she's always running off to the bathroom with her friends" he said "sounds like Colleen, always have to check her hair and makeup" I said "would want to dance?' he asked "I would but I'm here with my boyfriend and I don't know how much he would like that, sorry" I said "it's cool". "Omg Josh are you seriously talking to that freak?" she said "Colleen calm down" he said "ugh let's go" she took his arm and walked away. I turned back around and looked at Brooke. "Crazy bitch" she said. "agh whatever".

Later they called up the king and queen to have their dance, everyone formed a big circle. Colleen pulled Ayden close to her as they started to slow dance. Half way though the song I left and went outside. I knew I was getting upset over nothing, but then again it wasn't that long ago he cheated on me with her. "you alright?" I heard someone ask "I'm fine" I said I looked over it was Josh. "I just needed some air" I said "me too, so I'm guessing your boyfriend happens to be the homecoming king?" he asked "how did you know?" I asked "Colleen is all over him and I have a feeling she doesn't like you very much because she freaked out when I was talking to you" he said "yeah well" I said kicking a rock. "hey there you are I was looking all over for you" Ayden said "sorry I needed a little air". He looked over at Josh then back at me. "come it's cold let's go inside" he said putting his arm around me. when we got far enough away "who is that?" he asked "Josh, he's Colleen's date I feel bad he's having a really shitty time and he doesn't even know anyone". I said "oh" he said "really Ayden" I said a little annoyed "I just want you all to myself" he said "you have me, you don't need to worry about some guy, I probley should be the one worrying Colleen was all over you" I said "don't worry I wouldn't make that mistake ever again" he said "good" I said kissing him as we walked back into the gym. "this one goes out to Lilly and Ayden" the DJ said "this I promise you" started playing "I love this song" I said "I know, will you have this dance?" he asked I shook my head yes he took my hand and lead me to where everyone was dancing, I wrapped my arms around his neck. I leaned against him as we danced I could him softly singing to the song; after it was over he kissed me. "Love you" "love you too".

The dance ended around midnight It was the best time I've ever had at a dance, we all planned to meet up at the Cabin which was about an hour an half away. I got into Ayden's car and took my shoes off "ugh my feet, me and heals do not agree" I said "Lucky I don't have to wear them" he said "haha" I grabbed my bag from the back and took my Victoria secret hoodie out. "if you were cold I would of given you my jacket" he said "it's fine" I said. we started driving, eventually into the middle of no where. "did you call your parent's?" he asked "I sent my dad a text" I said "okay good". The road narrowed it was one way coming, one-way going. "we must be the last ones" I said "yeah well Collin is a speed demon" Ayden said I looked into the mirror there was a black SUV behind us. "What is he driving?" I asked "his truck why?" Ayden asked "just wondering this SUV is driving really close behind us" I said "if I'm not driving fast enough they'll pass us". He said "okay" I leaned down to turn the radio on when all the sudden I heard the car screech "AYDEN" I yelled we hit a guard rail and flipped over…everything went black.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N SORRY IT'S SO SHORT, HOPE YOU ENJOY AND PLEASE COMMENT!

**Lilly's Pov**

I don't know how long I blacked out for, but when I woke up I was in back of an SUV. My hands and feet were tied. I screamed "shut up you little bitch" I heard a voice say she turned around "Ayden where is Ayden?" I asked "don't worry he's been taken care of" Elena said. "please let me go" I cried, tears fell down my cheeks. She turned around with a gun in her hand pointing it at my face "I told you shut up".

**Christian's Pov**

I was just about to fall asleep when my phone started going off, I turned the light on and answered it "hello" "Christian it's Lisa Kelly, Ayden's mother they kids have been in a car accident they been taken to Mission Ridge hospital". "are they okay?" I asked "I didn't get much details all I know is that's where they are taken" she said "thank you Lisa" I hung up "Ana get up, Lilly has been in a car accident" I threw a zip up hoodie over my tee-shirts. "omg, omg" she got up and changed I woke up Taylor and Gail. Taylor was going to take us to the hospital, "I'll listen for Gracie please call when you find out" Gail said Ana ran out of the bedroom putting her UGGS on. "Let's go please" she said.

The ride over was tense it felt like a million years, finally Taylor dropped us off in front of the ER, we ran inside "excuse me my daughter was brought here" I said to a nurse. "sir your going to have to wait, I'm sorry" she rushed back in "Ana" "Lisa have you heard anything?" Ana asked "Mr. And Mrs Grey" two police officers walked up to us. "Officer I need to see my daughter" I said "Mr. Grey your daughter is not here" he said "what do you mean she's not here?" I yelled "we think someone has taken her do you have anyone upset with you, do you owe anyone money?" he asked "No, and there are ton's of people who do not like me, who would fucken take my child" Ana covered her mouth sobbing uncontrollably. "It's okay Ana were going to find her I promise" I said taking her close into me. "please just find my daughter" I said.

**Lilly's Pov**

The car finally stopped Elena and her driver got out of the car, he was a big buff guy, he open the door and grabbed me. "take her upstairs to the room on the left". Elena said I had no idea where we were, a cabin in the middle of nowhere? He threw me down on a bed I cried out in pain my foot felt like it was on fire. "stay" he walked out and locked the door behind him. I started sobbing, "please let me out" I cried I laid down, the pain was unbearable. A little while later Elena came in "can u please untie my feet, my foot is broken" I said. "if I untie your feet you better not try anything funny" she said. she pulled the rope off "your bleeding everywhere". She got up and left the room, when she came back she had a first aid kit. "your lucky I'm being nice and cleaning you up" she barked "please tell me what do you want from my dad, why are you doing this to me?" I asked "I want your father to divorce your mother and come back to me, we had a very special relationship, I taught him everything he knows at such a young age". After she was done cleaning me up she took a cup off the table next to the bed "drink this" she said "No" "I said drink it" she slapped me across the face then grabbed it and open my mouth pouring a purple liquid down my throat. "this will make you shut up". She stood up and left the room locking the door behind her. Everything started to get hazy and I passed out.

**Christian Pov**

It was almost six am and nothing, Ana, and I sat at the police station. Ana was curled in a ball with a blanket around her, I was pacing back and fourth on the phone. My phone started going off. "hello, yes ugh thank you call me if you hear anything" I said and hung up "who was that?" Ana asked "Sawyer, I knew I should had a body guard with her what the hell was I thinking" I said sitting down next to Ana putting my head in my hands, she leaned against me. "Christian we have to find her, please" she begged "we will find her I don't care what I have to do". I put my arms around her and she started crying, tears rolled down my cheeks. This isn't happening this is all a dream I thought. "Christian, Ana" my mom and dad rushed in. she gave me a hug "have you heard anything?" she asked "Not yet mom" I said "Oh Ana sweetie" she pulled her into a hug.

**Lilly's POV**

When I woke up it was light out but I had no idea what time it was. I could no longer move my foot at all, it was so black and blue and swollen. I heard the door unlock Elena came in with a plate and cup in her hand. "Here eat this" it was a piece of plain toast and some water. After I ate she made me drink more of that purple stuff I tried to fight it but I got so tired I passed out again.

I woke up later to silence I crawled over to the door, it wasn't locked I reached back up and opened it slowly I peaked my head out, I made it to the stairs a few minutes later, my foot hurt so bad but I had to get out of there. "what the hell do you think your doing". Elena's bodyguard Frank said standing by the bottom of the stairs, he picked me up I tried screaming, he threw me back in the bedroom floor "shut up" I didn't stop "I said shut up" he said kicking me so hard in the ribs I couldn't breathe, then he grab me by the hair and pulled me over the bed and tied my arms and legs up so I couldn't move. "you little bitch, stay there". He walked over and locked the door.

*Ayden's POV*

I Woke up in the hospital, hooked up to all these machines my mom was sitting next to me. "Oh Ayden" she said sobbing "mom what happen where is Lilly?" she started crying "Mom, please tell me" "Ayden someone took Lilly after the car crashed" "who? Who would do that" I asked "we don't know sweetie". I tried to remember before it happen but nothing came to me. "I'm glad your okay" she cried I took her hand my step dad Mike walked in. "Ayden" he rushed over and gave me a hug. "Mike have you heard anything about Lilly?" I asked "Not yet I'm sorry, but the detectives want to talk to you, when you're feeling better". Tears filled my eyes "it's okay Ayden we are going to find her". Mike said

**Christian POV**

The detectives sent us home they said they would call if anything came up. There were mobs of reporters in front of our gate. Gail and Gracie were waiting by the door when we walked in. "Daddy" Gracie ran over I picked her up and gave her a kiss. "hey sweetie" I said Teddy came down the steps, hugging Ana I know she was trying so hard not to cry. "Christian, Ana why don't you go shower and try and lay down for a little bit Teddy and I will keep Gracie busy" she said. "Thanks Gail, come on Ana" I said taking her hand. We went up to our room "I'll start us a bath" I said she shook her head yes and I went into the bathroom, a few minutes when I came out she was already asleep. I walked over and covered her with a blanket then laid down beside her and tried to get some sleep, but all I could do was lay there and think about Lilly praying she was okay.

About six o clock that night my phone rang, it was a blocked number. "Hello" "so we chat again Christian". "Who is this"? I asked "don't be silly, you know who this is" the person said "Elena?" I asked, "yes" "What do you want?" "well I have your daughter here, don't worry she's safe" "Elena give me back my daughter now" I said "I'll give her back to you if you give me two million dollars and a night with you". She said "I'll give you all the money you want, but I do not want anything to do with you". I said "well that is a shame because I will have to kill her". And the phone went dead "hello, hello?" "damit she hung up" I said "why is she doing this?" Ana asked "because she's a sneaky little bitch, but don't worry I know her game and we will get Lilly back". I said picking up my phone.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: I really tried to make this a good chapter, I feel like I could of done better but then again I always criticize (sp?) my work. Hopefully I'll get some really good feedback from you guys. Please please comment, the more comment's I get the faster I'll get another chapter up! Thanks so much =)

(sorry it's short)

**Lilly Pov**

I wondered if they would eventually stop looking. It's been three days, three long days, I couldn't move every part of my body hurt, I cry myself to sleep, the only time I would sleep was when she would give me that stuff. I heard footsteps coming and the door unlock, Elena's other body guard came in he shut and lock the door behind him and came over and sat on the bed. He rub the inside of my leg I tried to turn but it hurt so bad "if you stop moving it will make it a lot easier and faster. "stop" I cried he leaned down to kiss me, I bit his lip "you little" he slapped me across the face I spit in his face he punched me so hard I blacked out. When I woke up he was gone, I started sobbing, I turned on my side as far as I could go and threw up.

**Christian's Pov**

We tried tracking Elena's phone call but it was no use. "god damit" I yelled throwing my phone across the room. "Christian calmed down" my dad said. I put my head in my hands and sat on the sofa. "that bitch is going to die if she even touched Lilly I swear to god". I said "Deep breath Christian" my mom said. my phone started going off again my dad handed it to me. "hello, no we tried that already, okay bye" I hung up. "Hunny where is Ana?" my mom asked "upstairs with Kate". I said "I'm going to go check on her". She said "okay, I need to go check something on the computer" I said getting up and heading to my office. I shut the door behind me and sat down and that's when I lost it, deep sobs from the pit of my stomach. "Dad" Teddy knocked on the door. I wiped my eyes "come in". he shut the door behind him "have you guys heard anything?" "not yet bud" I said tears filled his eyes "as much as she's a pain in the ass, I need her here". "I know Ted we all do".

Later that night around eight o clock I got a phone call from an unknown number "hello" "Hello Christian have you thought about what I said" Elena said on the other line. "Look I know you filed for bankruptcy and I will give you the two million dollars but I will not have sex with you". I said, "Well then deals off would you like to say goodbye to Lilly". "when do you want to meet?" I asked her "tomorrow around 6 pm do not bring Taylor anyone from the police or else". "I won't I need the address" I said "I will call you tomorrow before you come and give it to you" And with that she hung up. "Who was that Ana asked coming in our room. "it wasn't Elena was it?" she asked "No" I lied I hate lying to her but I knew she would flip out and want to get the police involved and it would make everything worse, but I had to get Lilly back safe.

**Lilly's Pov**

Elena flipped out when she found out I had thrown up all over the floor, she made me clean it up myself then tied me back up again. She threw a blanket over me and made me drink that stuff so I would fall asleep. That night I dreamed about when my parent's took us to the beaches of Italy how beautiful it was with sunshine, wind blowing and the sand between my toes. Where everything was so perfect, this time Brooke and Ayden were there with me. "wake up" I open my eyes Frank was standing over me. "Here eat this" it was old bread and some water. After I was done he left locking the door, and I laid there thinking about my dream

**Christian Pov**

I briefed Taylor about what was going on and what was going to happen. Earlier that day I went to the bank and got the money out, I was going to drive out wherever Elena was and have Taylor hiding in the back of the trunk of the SUV. Time ticked slow, around five thirty Elena called me and gave me directions, I told her I see her in an hour and hung up. "Christian where are you going?" Ana asked "I have to run out I promise I will be back soon" "what if the detectives call with a Lead" she said "they have my number I promise I won't be long". "please I need you here" she said "I know baby" I gave her a kiss "I love you" I said "I love you too" I gave her a kiss and Taylor and I left.

I stopped on the side of the road before we almost got there and Taylor got in the trunk of the SUV covering himself with a blanket. Few minutes later I pulled up to a rink a dink cabin, Elena came out to greet me, she was wearing a tight black fitting dress and black heals. "Christian" she said her bodyguard came out and patted me down "do you have the money with you?" she asked, "yes right here" I said holding up the duffle bag, "come in so Frank can check it". We walked inside "would you like a glass of wine?" she asked "No thank you" I said "come on one glass won't hurt" she said "fine" we went into the kitchen and she poured two glasses. "here we are" she handed me a glass. "it's two million Elena" Frank said "thanks". "Elena why did you take Lilly" "you took everything away from me so I took something that meant everything to you" she put the glass down and came over and put her hands on my arms. "Mmm you've been working out" she ran her hands down my arms and put them on my stomach "let's go upstairs, all the fun is waiting up there". She took my hand and lead me up to a bedroom, she pushed me against the wall rubbing against me. "I missed this" she tried to kiss me but I turned my head away. "Christian I thought you said you were going to do this". She said angrily, I open my mouth to say something but I heard sobbing coming from another room I knew it was Lilly, I wish I could run and save her. "be right back" she said "I told you to shut up bitch" she slammed the door and came back. "Where were we, oh yeah she pushed me down on the bed and got on top of me. I was so disgusted.

**Lilly's Pov**

Lilly, pssh Lilly" I turned my head it was Taylor he put his finger over his mouth and open the window, he busted the screen in and slowly walked over "I'm going to get you out of here okay" he said uniting my arms and legs "I can't walk" I whispered "I'll carry you" he said he picked me up and walked over to the door, "fuck it's locked" he walked over to the window "what I need you to do is climb out onto the roof and slowly make your way down the.." before he finished the door swung open it was Frank "get away from the window now" Frank yelled we both put our hands up. All the sudden Taylor kicked the gun out of his hand and kicked him the stomach then picked me up and ran down the stairs "GET HIM" Frank yelled before we reach the door shots were fired Taylor fell holding me we both hit the ground with a thud.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: as requested I got another chapter up as fast as I could sorry if all the POV are confusing, enjoy and please keep those comment's coming! Thanks =)

**Christian's Pov**

I heard the gunshots and Pushed Elena off of me and ran down the stairs two at a time. "Stay right where you are" her Bodyguard yelled. Lilly was lying on the floor, motionless. Elena came down behind me, "I told you to come alone now look what you made me do". "you bitch" I turned around and slammed her against the wall holding her by the neck. "go ahead Christian you know I like when you do that to me" she said with an evil smile. I let go and ran down the rest of the stairs over to Taylor and Lilly. "Kill Him" Elena said all the sudden there was a loud crack and her body guard was laying on the floor. Taylor had shot Frank in the shoulder, I ran over and picked up the gun "don't move" I pointed it at Elena. "your really going to kill me Christian after everything we've been though" "Knock that shit off Elena it's over I want nothing to do with you anymore I told you that a long time ago". I said "Christian watch out" Taylor pushed me out of the way Elena's other body guard was standing on the stairs he shot Taylor in the chest "Jason" I yelled I leaned down next to him "Jason, don't move" Elena's other body Guard walk towards me. "I'll shoot" I said I pulled the trigger but nothing happen the gun just clicked it was out of bullets I threw it down and went after her other body guard tackling him on the floor, punching him over and over. "Christian stop" Officer Ryder yelled pulling me off of him. "we need another ambulance" he yelled "come on Christian come with me", he took me outside "Lilly, I need to see Lilly, where is Taylor?" "There getting taken care of right now" Officer Ryder said they brought Lilly out on a stretcher "she's stable were taking her to Mission Ridge Hospital" A parametric said "I'll bring you to the hospital Christian" Officer Ryder said.

When we got there I went and looked for Lilly, Ana was standing outside of the room they were working on her in. "Ana" I yelled she turned and looked at me tears were falling down her cheeks. "babe I'm so sorry" I said she slapped me across the face. "how could you, you put our daughters life in danger more then it already was and you put Taylor's life in danger you're a selfish bastard you couldn't just let the cops handle it could you, you had to go and be Mr. Big shot". She yelled "Ana calm down" my mom said "I hate you stay away from me" she sobbed, "Ana please" I said "Christian I think we should take a walk". My dad said, "I'm not leaving Lilly" I said "SHE'S CRASHING SOMEONE GET THE PADDLES" The doctor yelled.

**Lilly's Pov**

I could kind of hear people yelling but I couldn't see or speak, pain radiated from my head to my toes, I wish I could tell them what hurt. "Lilly, my name is Doctor Shepard I need you to wiggle your toes for me, can you do that?" I tried to do what he asked "good job, can you open your eyes for me, I know it's really bright in here", I open my left eye the right was swollen shut. "her right eye has some major swelling and we need to get an x-ray". Dr. Shepard said, all the sudden I started having trouble breathing "Lilly, stay with me, Lilly, everything went white.

**Christian POV**

"Mom can you go in there see what's going on?" "I can't sweetie I'm not a doctor here" she said "fuck it" I went in "sir you can't be in here" one of the Nurses said trying to push me out. "I just want to know what's going on with my daughter" I said "Mr. Grey your daughter has some internal bleeding we need to take her up to surgery right now". After the got her stable enough they took her upstairs, Gail came in with Sophia and Taylor's X-wife Victoria. "They took him into surgery to get the bullet out of his back, and to make sure there wasn't a lot of damage" Gail said "Gail I'm so sorry" I said sitting down next to her. "Not right now Christian okay" I shook my head "how is Lilly?" Sophia asked, "she's in surgery, they found out she was bleeding internally" I said Ana came in with my mom and Kate, saying nothing to me as she walked to the back of the waiting room.

Taylor came out of surgery first, everything looked good they got the bullet out and they expected full function of his lower body, An hour and half later Lilly got out of surgery the doctor said they lost her twice but got her back, she was breathing with a help of a tube, they let Ana and I go back to see her "Oh god" Ana said covering her mouth I wrapped my arm around her to keep her from falling. She was hooked up to a bunch of machines, one was beeping "you can come touch her" the nurse said we both walked over, Ana took her hand "hey Lilly it's mommy I'm right here, I promise I'm not leaving you". Tears fell down my cheeks "I'm so sorry Lilly, I'm sorry, what the hell did I do" I said sitting down in a chair covering my head with my hands.

***Ayden's Pov***

I got a phone call from Brooke early in the morning "Mom they found her we have to go the hospital" I said "Ayden maybe we should wait her family needs to be with her right now" "mom I need to see her please". I said "alright come on". We took the hour ride to the hospital when we got there, it was mob with reporters, we got up the ICU. "I'm here to see Lilly Grey please" I said to the nurse "I'm sorry but if your not family you can't go in" she said I leaned against the wall "I'm sorry sweetie" my mom said a few minutes later Lilly's dad came out. "Mr. Grey how Is she doing?" "not good" "I wanted to go in and see her but they said since I'm not family I can't. I said, "come on" he took me into her room she was all hooked up. "Hi Mrs. Grey" "Hey Ayden how are you feeling?" "I'm alright broken arm bruises and cuts and a mild concussion" I said "I'm glad your okay" she got up and gave me a hug "I'm so sorry about Lilly this is all my fault" I said "Ayden it's not your fault please don't blame this on yourself" she said Tears filled my eyes "I wish I could hear her laugh again, I miss her laugh" I said walking over and taking her hand. "please Lilly wake up I need you here I don't know what I would do without you, you mean everything to me". Tears ran down my cheeks my mom walked over and put her hand on my back I started sobbing, "she's tough, she'll be okay" my mom said. Mrs. Grey your mother and stepfather are here" A nurse said peaking her head in. "we better go Ayden, we'll come tomorrow" my mom said "okay" I kissed her hand "I love you Lilly, thanks Mr. Grey" he just shook his head

**Christian's Pov**

After Ayden left Ana came back in with Carla and Bob, I knew Ana was still pissed at me but she was putting on a good front. "Oh Christian" she said giving me a hug "Hi Carla". She walked over to Lilly and sat down. "hey baby it's grandma Carla I love you. "she looks so helpless". "we have to stay strong for her" I said knock, knock the door open it was Kate and Elliot "hey can we come in" Kate asked "sure" "Come on Carla let's go get coffee for Christian and Ana" Bob said "thanks Bob" Ana said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Kate walked over kissed Lilly on the far head. "hey Lilly it's you Aunt Kate, remember I'm your favorite one, just don't tell Aunt Mia that". "I love you, I wish you'd wake up so I can see those pretty blue eyes your mom gave you. she looked over at Elliot he was standing by the door. "come sit, talk to her the doctor said it's good to talk to her". She said Elliot walked over and sat on the other side of the bed and took her hand.

**Elliot's Pov**

"Hey little blimp, that's what we called you when you were in your mom's stomach. "I remember when your dad told me when your mom was pregnant my first thought was how bad he's going to screw you up". I laughed "Thanks Elliot" Christian said "No problem, but hey look you turned out pretty good, just sucks bad thing's happen to good people, come on Lil, Gracie need's her big sister, Ava needs her cool cousin, you know she looks up to you" she told your Aunt Kate how she hope's she's as good as you in soccer". I picked up her hand Tears welted in my eyes. Kate walked over and put her head on my back. "we know your in there come on". I said


	27. Chapter 27

A/N thanks for all the comments, hope you all in enjoy this chapter and remember keep the positive comments coming!

**Christian's Pov**

"Ana how did you find Taylor and I anyway?" she looked over at me. "you have a tracking device on your phone, I went on the computer and used that software you have and it showed me where you were and that's when I called the cops, I tried to get Sawyer to take me but he told me it was dangerous and don't think I'm not still mad at you" she said **Knock, Knock** two detectives came in "hi Mr. And Mrs. Grey can we please talk to you outside for a second" He said "sure" I said Ana got up and followed us outside. "we wanted to let you know Elena Lincoln is in custody, and the other two men will be brought to jail when they are released from the hospital" "thank you detective Larson" I said "Also we got the test back done from Lilly's rape kit". "Lilly was raped?" I almost yelled I could feel my hands start to shake "where is the bastard I swear to god I fucken kill him" "Mr. Grey we need you to calm down, Mr. Carter will be prosecuted to the fullest for what he did" he said. I put my hand though my hair and started walking down the hall trying to find what room he was in. "Christian wait, stop don't do anything" Ana yelled. Detective Larson caught up to me. "Mr. Grey I know you are full of emotions right now but you need to stop and take a deep breathe this is not worth going to jail for I promise you". he said I leaned against the wall and fell to the floor. Ana came over and leaned down in front of me, "I love you we'll get though this" she said hugging me and crying.

Thanksgiving came and went, we spent it all in the hospital with Lilly, Teddy came up to see her along with the rest of the family, Ayden and Lilly's best friend Brooke. Taylor was getting released in a few days he was doing a lot better, I could never thank him enough for what he did that day. He risked his life for my child and me.

**Taylor's Pov**

Before Gail took me home after I got released from the hospital I wanted to go see Lilly. Lilly has always been like a daughter to me and I would do anything for her, the nurse wheeled me down to her room, Christian and Ana were sitting by her. "Hey" Ana got up and gave me a hug "How are you feeling?" she asked "better still sore though, how is Lilly?" I asked "pretty much the same". Gail wheeled me over to her bed. "Hey Lil it's your favorite person ever, the one who makes you listen to classical music in the morning when I drive you to school, if you wake up I promise I won't make you listen to it anymore, we can listen to the crap you like what's his name Jeff Bieber?" Gail and Ana let out a little laugh. I take her hand and put it up to my cheek. "I know you can hear me, come on kid" Beeeeeepppp….." shit someone get a nurse" I said Christian pushed the button, two nurses and a doctor rushed in, they put her bed down flat and started CPR. They put pads on her chest "clear" he said putting the paddles to her chest "nothing, crank it to two hundred, clear" he did it again and the machine started beeping again. "We have a pulse" "Doctor Shepard what happen?" Ana asked "we think she has fluid in her lungs, were going to have to do a procedure to get it out". "do whatever you have to please" she said crying.

**Lilly's POV**

I slowly open my eyes, I could hear people talking but I was so groggy, "she's awake omg she's awake" I heard a voice say. "Lilly it's mommy and daddy were right here sweetie". I open my eyes more I could feel a tube in my mouth I put my hand up and tried pulling on it. "Lilly don't pull, we'll get the nurse to take it out" I heard another voice say I looked over at my parent's they both had tears in there eyes, "Lilly, welcome back" a man said "I'm doctor Shepard were going to get this tube out okay?" a nurse set up a tray for him, he put gloves on "are you ready, on the count of three I want you to take a deep breathe, one, two, three" I took a deep breathe and he pulled it all the way out, I started coughing "here take a sip of this" the nurse said giving me some water. He checked my vitals "everything looks pretty good, we'll be back in a little bit to check on you". he said. I looked around "Lilly your in the hospital do you remember what happen?" my dad asked I looked at him confused. "Mom what's wrong with her?" he asked "she's in shock Christian she just woke up from being in a coma for a week and half, you have to give her some time". My mom took my hand; I closed my eyes and fell back asleep.

As the days went by, everyone came to see me, I tried to remember them but it was hard. There was a guy who came in saying he was my boyfriend I think his name is Ayden, lots of Aunt's Uncles, cousins and friend's I go to school with. My parent's never left my side, they would sit and talk to me.

**Brooke's Pov**

School was so lonely without Lilly I missed my best friend, they made a big get well soon poster for her locker and everyone signed it. I was getting ready for dance after school one day when Colleen and her friend's came walking in. "hey loser where is Lilly I heard she crashed Ayden's car on purpose" she said "wow your sick Colleen, get a life" I said trying to walk passed her, she pushed me against the locker. "I'm not afraid of you" I said "oh yeah?" Rachael held me against the locker and Colleen kneed me in the stomach. "don't mess with me" she said turning around and walking away. "Bitch" I mumbled "excuse me what did you say?" she asked "I said you're a big fucken bitch" "you little.." she tried hit me I punched her in the face, her nose starting gushing blood. "Girls what is going on here?" Coach Carrie asked "she punched me in the face" Colleen said, "you deserved it" I said. "Brooke come with me right now". She took me the principles office, I ended up getting suspended for two days but it was all worth it.

The next day after my parent's left for work I took the hour drive to see Lilly, when I got there her dad was sitting next to her reading a book she was asleep."hey Brooke what are you doing here, shouldn't you be in school?" he asked "I got suspended" I said "for what?" he asked putting his book down. "Punching Colleen in her nose" I said smiling. "hopefully I finally shut her up for good, she's spreading a rumor that Lilly crashed Ayden's car on purpose and she stage the whole "missing" thing" I said "wow that girl has some serious issues" he said "ha your telling me". I sat on the other side of Lilly. "How is she doing?" "Alright still hasn't said anything yet". she woke up "hey sleeping beauty" I said "Lilly that's Brooke remember she's your best friend" her dad said "I punched Colleen in her face yesterday you know that bitch that has been giving you all that trouble, I think I finally got her to shut up" I said she gave me a little smile.

**Lilly's Pov**

It feels like I've been in the hospital forever, I haven't moved out of bed at all, I guess it was kind of hard though with a big pink cast on your foot. "Lilly time for a shower" the nurse said coming in with her hands full of stuff. "were going to put this bag over your cast so it doesn't get wet" another nurse came in and helped me to the bathroom, they sat me down on a chair and took my gown off. After I got a shower they helped me back to bed. "you have nice clean sheets to sleep on". My mom said smiling. "here we go" the nurse pulled up my blanket up over me. "Hey sweetie" my dad said coming in. "Hey Babe" he kissed my mom. "she just got a shower, she actually ate a little bit of dinner tonight, too" my mom said "good" he said smiling my mom walked over to me, "I'll see you tomorrow, I love you" she kissed my far head. "I'll walk you out" my dad said "I'll be right back Lil". When he got back I was already asleep.

"No, stop please let go, please stop, please" I yelled in my sleep "Lilly wake up your having a bad dream" my dad said holding me "STOP, LET GO OF ME" I yelled "Lilly wake up" he said. I woke up and looked around the room. "It's okay your safe, I'm right here" I was shaking, tears filled my eyes. "It's okay shhh I'm right here" he said hugging me. I started sobbing. He rubbed my back "it's okay, do you want me to lay with you?" he asked I shook my head yes he climbed in bed next to me and I calmed down and fell asleep against his chest.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: sorry it took forever to get this chapter up, had to make sure it was perfect lol, thank you all for all the comments it makes me feel good to know people read my story. As always keep them coming, thanks =)

**Ana Pov**

I got up the next morning showered and got ready then Grace, Gracie and I drove to the hospital. "don't be scared Gracie but Lilly has some boo boo's but there going away" I said kissing her cheek. "it's okay mommy I'll make her feel better" she said "aw your such a good sister". We got off the elevator and walked down to Lilly's room. Christian was laying in bed with Lilly she was asleep with head on his chest, both of them were snoring away. "shh mommy there sleeping" Gracie said "should we wake them?" I asked Christian's Mom. "No let them sleep a little longer, we'll go to the cafeteria and grab breakfast come on". "Okay"

A little while later we went back up to her room, Christian was awake, sitting in the chair reading the paper. "Good morning" I said giving him a kiss "morning baby". "Daddy" Gracie climbed on his lap "hey princess can I have a kiss?" she kissed his cheek "can I give Lilly a kiss?" she asked "sure but you have to be careful okay?" "okay daddy" I picked her up and she leaned over and gave Lilly a kiss on the cheek. "I love you Liwlly". "come on Gracie lets give mommy and daddy a few minutes to talk" Christian's Mother said Christian handed her off to his mom and they left. "how did she sleep last night?" I asked "she had a dream about the rape, or that's what I'm guessing she was dreaming about, she was screaming stop, let go of me, over and over until I woke her up". he said "Christian what are we going to do?" I asked "I called Dr. Flynn he's going to come in later to talk to her" he said "she doesn't even talk to us what make's you think she's going to talk to him?" I asked "it's worth a try" I said "I guess your right". I looked over at Lilly, she was just waking up. "Hey sweetie" I sat down in the chair next to her bed and took her hand. Tears filled her eyes "oh Lilly it's okay, your safe". I said hugging her trying not to cry too.

**Lilly's Pov**

The Physical therapist came in later that day and she put a boot on my foot, so I could do a little bit of walking. I didn't get very far I got tired so quickly. "Good job Lilly we don't want to push you" she said I just smiled at her. After she left I took a nap, then Ayden and Brooke came to visit me, Brooke was telling me about what was going on at school, I looked over at Ayden Broke stopped talking "Say something I know you want to" he said I started crying "Oh Lil" he got up and hugged me. "what if she doesn't ever remember us again?" Brooke said "she will we just have to keep coming and talking to her". After spending a little more time with me they left.

I was lying in bed watching TV when Dr. Flynn and my dad walked in. "Hey Lilly, long time no see how are you doing?" Dr. Flynn asked I looked over at my dad "it's okay sweetie he's here to talk to you". my dad said he put his briefcase down and pulled out a book and a pen "I'll be outside if you need me" my dad said "okay thanks" "Lilly do you want to tell me what happen that night?" I didn't say anything, "it would be good if we talked about it" he said I put my hands over my face and stated bawling. "is it to soon?" he asked I shook my head yes "okay, listen Lilly I don't want to push you, when your ready I'm here okay". He said I shook my head yes. "I'll be right back I'm going to go talk to your father" he walked out I heard them talking "we can't push her this is traumatizing, remember you didn't talk till you were ready" he said to my dad. "Your right I just want her to be okay" he said "and she will in time". "Thanks Dr. Flynn" "No problem". Dr. Flynn came in and said goodbye, soon after I fell asleep for that night, but around two-thirty in the morning I had the same dream and I woke up screaming, sweaty and crying.

**Christian's Pov**

It was heart breaking seeing Lilly go though all this, knowing there's nothing we could do but wait, and be there for her. as the days went on she got stronger but still wasn't talking. After two and half weeks in the hospital they decided they were ready to discharge her, she would need more physical therapy on her foot after she got the cast off and the doctor prescribe her strong anxiety medicine. They day she got discharged I came to pick her and Ana up. She was waiting in her room sitting in a wheel chair. "Ana do you have everything?" I asked "yes, let's get out of here please" she said. the nurse wheeled her downstairs, the car was waiting by the door "ready?" I asked her she shook her head yes, I picked her up and put her in the back and buckled her seat belt, Ana got on the other side of her "let's go".

**Lilly's POV**

When we pulled up the house there were a ton of media and paparazzi "Mr. Grey is Lilly with you?" "Is she okay?" "ugh they are something else" my mom said. they helped me upstairs to my room I climbed in bed, it felt amazing to me laying in my own bed. "Can I get you anything my mom asked I shook my head no and pulled the covers over me and fell asleep.

"Lilly wake up, it's six o clock at night you need to eat" my mom said I groaned and pulled the covers over my head. "I know sweetie but you need to get your strength back, I made you soup" she put the tray on my bed. I ate a little bit, then laid back down and fell asleep.

**Christian's Pov**

It was Christmas eve, I was laying in bed with Ana we had just put out of the kids gifts, "What are you thinking about?" Ana asked laying her head against my chest. "How it's already Christmas" I said "I know, with everything going on it's just been a whirlwind" she said "Lilly hasn't said two words I'm really worried" I said to Ana "Me too, maybe we should try to have her talk to Dr. Flynn again" "that's a good idea" she leaned up and kissed me. "I love you" she said "Mmmm" I pinned her down underneath me "Christian!" "yes" I said kissing her neck, nibbling on her ear. "your so bad" she said smiling "I know"

"Wake up Daddy it's Citmas, it's Citmas!" Gracie yelled I picked her up and laid her in bed "it's six-thirty Gracie, we'll go down in a few mintues, want to watch Dora for a little bit?" "YES!" I turned our tv on and went to Nick JR on demand and pick out one out for her. "here we go" she laid against me with her blanket while I dozed back off for a little while. I woke up I looked at the clock it read nine o clock. Ana was up already showering Gracie was still asleep so I got up and went into the bathroom. "can I come shower with you?" I asked "didn't you get enough last night?" she asked "do I ever get enough?" I asked "very true Mr. Grey, Merry Christmas by the way" she said kissing me "Merry Christmas". After we showered and got changed Gracie was up and ready to go. "Go wake up your brother, I'll get Lilly" I said to her "okay daddy" I walked down to Lilly's room, she wasn't in bed pure panic hit me I ran downstairs, she was asleep on the sofa by the Christmas Tree. "She never gets to old to wake up and come down in the middle of the night" Ana said. "yeah" "are you alright?" she asked "yes, it just scared me when I walked into her room and she wasn't there". I said, "awe babe" she gave me a kiss. Teddy came down the stairs holding Gracie. "Merry Christmas" we said at the same time, Ana gave him a kiss on the cheek "oh mom" he wiped off it off with his hand. "Lilly sweetie wake up its Christmas" I said sitting down next to her, she opened her eyes and looked around. She slowly sat up and pulled the blanket up over her.

**Lilly's POV**

I watched Gracie and Teddy open gifts, "Lilly do you want to open anything?" my dad asked I shook my head no. "we can't force her" my mom said. "your right, all the sudden the house phone started ringing "I got it" my mom said "Hello, Merry Christmas Hey Gail Merry Christmas, yes they are finishing it up, Gracie do you want to say hi to Gail" she ran over to my mom "Hi Gail Merry Citmas! I miss you". she gave the phone back to my mom and ran back over to the tree. "are you and Taylor enjoying Colorado?, good, good well we'll see you in a few days Merry Christmas, okay bye" she hung up the phone. "are they having fun?" my dad asked "yes, she said they woke up to a snow storm". "can't have Christmas without snow" my dad said. "Daddy can you open this for me" Gracie ran over to my dad with her new Barbie doll. "sure sweetie".

Around four we drove over to my grandparents, all my aunt's uncles, and cousin were going to be there. "Merry Christmas!" my grandma said opening the door, "come in, let me take your coats". After saying hi to everyone I went in the living room and sat by the tree.

**C****hristian's Pov**

"Can I get you guys a glass a wine?" my dad asked, "yes please" I said "how was opening gifts this morning?" Kate asked "good, Lilly didn't touch anything though". Ana said, "really, Christmas is her favorite" Kate said "I know" Ana said looking sad. "It's okay babe we'll get her back". I said giving her a kiss.

An hour later we all sat down to eat, "Lilly can you please eat something" I asked her, she shook her head no. "Damit Lilly" I slammed my fist on the table she jumped, tears filled her eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to get mad" I said she got up and ran out of the room. "Nice Christian" Elliot said "shutup Elliot" I said getting up to go find her, she was sitting outside in the closed in deck. "Hey" I sat down next to her "I'm sorry for yelling at you can you please come back to dinner?" she sat there looking out at the Lake. "Lilly please", after a few minutes she got up and we went back to the dinner table to eat. After dinner I helped clean up and Lilly went back to sitting on the sofa in the living room.

"So Christian when you leave for Europe?" my mom asked "after the new year" I said "for how long?" she asked "Hopefully just a week, we have to close that deal I've been working on for the past year now" I said. "I hope it's not for that long, the kids and I will miss him to much" Ana said. "I haven't been away from them for more then a few days" I said. "So Elliot how's the house coming along?" My dad asked "good the weather has been really crappy but were trying to have It done by mid-January" he said "that's good" my dad said "wait do you guys hear that?" Mia asked "No what?" Kate asked "shh". We all got quiet "who is that singing?" my mom asked Ana and Looked at each other "it's Lilly" I said I walked into the Living room she was sitting at the piano singing "**O Holy Night The stars are brightly shining It is the night of our dear Savior's birth Long lay the world in sin and error pining Till he appeared And the soul felt it's worth ****The thrill of hope The weary world rejoices For yonder brinks a new and glorious morn Fall on your knees O hear the angel voices O night divine O night when Christ was born O night divine O night, o night divine" **she stopped and turned around no one said anything we all just stared at her. "What?" she asked Ana ran over and hugged her. "That was beautiful" tears fell down her cheeks "don't cry mom" she said wiping them away.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N WELL I HATE TO SAY IT BUT YES THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER, I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED THE STORY. I CANNOT THANK YOU GUYS ENOUGH FOR ALL THE AMAZING COMMENTS, YOU ARE THE REASON WHY I KEPT WRITING =) THERE WILL BE A EPILOGUE FOLLOWING THIS LAST CHAPTER. AGAIN THANKS FOR THE POSITIVE FEEDBACK YOU GUYS ROCK!

**Lilly's Pov**

I was just in shock with everything that had happen, and I felt like talking wouldn't help, but I as I sat by the piano I thought about when I was younger and my dad taught me how to play, so I walked over to see if I still could and that's when everyone came in. I think they were in total shock at first, my mom ran over and gave me a hug. "Mom don't cry" I said "I'm just so happy your back, we missed you Lilly". She gave me another hug "I love you mom". I said hugging her, my dad came over and kissed my far head. "Love you Lilly" "Love you too…pops" I said.

Later that night when we got home Gracie was laying in my parent's bed watching a movie "Hey Gracie, where are mom and dad?" I asked she pointed to the bathroom "eww" Teddy said standing me behind me. "you know your kids are your room" Teddy yelled. "Were just talking" my dad yelled back few minutes later they came out of the bathroom. "all my babies" my mom said "I'm not a baby anymore mommy" Gracie said "No your not" she said kissing her far head I yawned "I'm tired I'm going to bed" I said "okay sweetie I love you" she said "I love you too, love you daddy" tears filled his eyes. "dad don't cry" I said "sorry" he wiped his eyes.

**Christian Pov**

"Looks like my fifty really does have a soft spot" Ana said climbing into bed. "Just for my wife and kids" I said "here daddy Riley the puppy wants to sleep with you" Gracie said throwing him on my chest. "Thanks Gracie" I put him down next to me and turn the light off, "Night" "Good night Daddy, I wove you". "I Love you more" "No love you more". "oh no don't start that" Ana said laughing.

I woke up the next morning, Gracie was laying on me, I got her off without waking her and went into the bathroom to shower. After getting changed I went downstairs Lilly was sitting outside on the deck wrapped up in a blanket, "hey what are you doing out here?" I asked, "I can't sleep" she said I sat down next to her. "that day it happen, he came in the room, I thought he was just coming in to check on me" she said tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry Lilly" I got up and kneeled in front of her. "your safe now, I will never let anything happen to you and I will never forgive myself" she stopped me "dad it wasn't your fault" she said "yes it was, Elena did it because of me, because I wouldn't leave your mother for her, whatever her and I had was in the past and I would never go back, your mother makes me so happy and I think that killed her inside and she would do anything to make sure I wasn't happy". I said to her "she's in jail right?" she asked "yes, we'll never have to deal with her or her body guards again" I said giving her a hug "god I don't know what I would of done if anything happen to you" I said "Love you dad" "I love you too and if you ever need to talk I'm always here" I said "I know" she said

**Lilly's Pov**

The next few days I hung around at home, Ayden came over to visit. "New Years Eve is tomorrow night, do you have anything planned?" Ayden asked "stay in I guess" I said "what about letting me take you out to dinner then I have a surprise for you" he said "really what is it?" I asked "I can't tell you or it won't be a surprise" he said with a big smile on his face. "I mean I think I'm ready to go out, but you know my dad is going to send security out with us" I said "that's fine". He kissed my far head.

The next night I got ready to go out, I curled my hair and put on a black strapless sweetheart top dress it went perfect with my bright pink cast and Boot. "Lilly Ayden's here" My dad yelled from the bottom of the stairs "be right down" I yelled back. I grabbed my clutch purse and phone and made my way downstairs. Ayden, My dad, mom, Sawyer, Taylor and Gail were all waiting. "Wow look at you" Ayden said smiling "hey babe" he was dressed up in nice black pants and a button down shirt with a tie. I gave him a kiss, "these are for you" he said handing me pink roses "there so pretty babe, thank you" I said "what time will you have Lilly home tonight?" my dad asked "is twelve-thirty okay since it's new years eve Mr. Grey?" "that's sounds good, Sawyer's going to drive you to dinner" he said I didn't argue with him. "Have fun at grandma and Grandpas, Happy New Year I said giving both of them hugs and kisses. I gave Gail and Taylor Hugs and we left. "Have you heard from Brooke?" he asked "she's in San Diego till the third" I said giving him a sad face. "You'll see her soon I'm sure she'll be over the first day she's home" "probley" we drove for a little while "where are we going?" I asked "you'll see" he said. After another ten minutes Sawyer told Ayden were getting close. "can I put this on you?" he said holding a blind fold, please, I promise I won't let anything happen to you" he said "okay" he tied it around my eyes, the car stop a few minutes" Ayden got out and helped me out of the car "keep your eyes closed. We walked for what seemed like forever, I heard a door open and a lot of people "Ayden where are we?" I asked "few more feet, okay ready, take it off". I pulled it off we were at my grandparent's they have a huge New Years Party every year with a big sit down dinner and a DJ. "omg" I put my hand over my mouth "surprise isn't over yet, look over there" Brooke was standing there with Collin, I ran over and gave her a hug we both started crying. "Ayden this is amazing thank you so much" I said "don't just thank me, your dad helped me out a lot". He said with a big smile on his face. My parent's and grandparent's came over "thank you guys this means s much to me" I said "we thought it would cheer you up a bit" my dad said "it's better then any Christmas gift I could get" I gave my dad a hug.

After dinner they DJ started playing music, I danced as much as could before my foot started hurting and I had to sit down. "Can I get you something to drink?" Ayden asked "water please" I said "no problem be right back" he said giving me a quick kiss and disappearing in the crowed. I took my boot off, "Lilly Grey" I heard a voice say I looked up it was a women I didn't recognize "I'm sorry but do I know you?" I asked she looked around "I'm a friend of Elena, Elena Lincoln" she said crap I thought, stay calm. "What do you want?" I asked "I came to finish the job she was about to pull something out of her purse I kicked her as hard as I could with my bad foot she leaned over I threw a drink on her, before I could hit her Taylor ran over and tackled her. "What is going on here?" Christian ask "dad she's friend's with Elena" I said "I did not invite her, she must of snuck in somehow, get her out of here right now and I never want to see your face again" my grandma said "you little bitch you'll get what you deserve she said "excuse me" all the sudden my grandma slapped her across the face as hard as she could. "Don't you ever threaten anyone in my family every again you hear me, I'll make sure your ass is six feet under" she said in her "now get her out of here". Taylor pulled her out of the tent, someone had already called the cops.

**Christian's Pov**

"Lilly are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" I asked checking her over". "dad I'm fine" she said "Christian and Ana I'm so sorry this never should of happen". My mother said "Mom it's fine she's alright" I said Ayden ran over "what happen are you okay?" he asked "I'm fine jeez everyone calm down" Lilly said. "After everything that happen I think I'll be on edge more" I said "Greattt" she said

When thing's finally calmed down I left Lilly with Ayden and her friends, but not to far away Ana said I was back to being way over protective but that was fine with me. A little later we heard this one goes out to Christian and Ana" the DJ said **I can't help falling in love with you*** started playing "May I have this dance?' I asked Ana "sure, did you?" she asked "No but I think I know who did" I looked over Lilly she was dancing with Ayden; she looked over and smiled at me. "Does she know this is our wedding song?" Ana asked, "I think I remember telling her it was a long time ago" I said "she's to sweet" she said "Just like her Mom" Christian said pulling me close to him. I softly sang the song to Ana. "I love you so much Christian you're the most amazing Husband, and Father a women could ask for" Ana said "I love you too Babe" I leaned down and kissed her, After the song ended **My girl** by *******the Temptations*** came on I walked over to Ayden and Lilly "can I steal a dance?" I asked "sure Mr. Grey" I took Lilly's hand and we walked to the middle of the dance floor. "if your foot starts to hurt let me know" he said "it's fine dad". she said "it's been a crazy year" I said to her "it's always something with us Greys" she said I laughed isn't that the truth, well I hope this year is a little bit different" I said "Oh me too" she said.

**L****illys Pov**

I always loved to dance with my dad, every since I was little I used to stand on his feet. "dad" I said "yes" "thank you for being such an amazing, dad even though you can be a little overbaring sometimes" "yeah well I care about my kids, you guys mean everything to me" he said "I know". After the song was over I gave him a kiss on the cheek "thanks for the dance" he said "my pleasure" . "Alright everyone we have a little less then ten mintues till midnight if everyone want's to grab there coats and head down by the lake" The DJ said "I'm going to find Ayden, Brooke and Collin I'll meet you down there" I said to my dad "okay sweetie".

After getting our coats we headed down to the Lake for fire works at midnight, I found my parents, Aunt Kate, Uncle Elliot, Aunt Mia and Uncle Ethan.. "one mintue left" someone in the crowed yelled,when it got down to ten everyone started counting down "TEN, NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN, SIX, FIVE FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE HAPPY NEW YEAR!" EVERYONE YELLED "Happy New Years Babe" Ayden said giving me a kiss "Happy New Year!" Brooke hugged me. I hugged my aunts and uncles then found my parent's and gave them hugs. "Love you Lillly" "Love you guys". Ayden I and sat on a blanket and watch the fireworks.

I looked around my dad was right it had been a hell of a year, heck I couldn't of been killed it wasn't for Taylor my dad and the Police. It was a new year I can't dwell on what happen, I have to more on no matter how hard it is. "Are you okay?" Ayden asked "I'm fine just thinking about how happy I am to have such an amazing family and friends" I said giving him a kiss.


	30. EPILOGUE

This is really short..Sorry I suck at the whole epilogue thing. I'm going to write a sequel to this story or at least try, if anyone has any idea's for me please let me know, your thoughts would be appreciated

** Two Years Later.**

**Lilly Pov**

"Are you sure you don't need anything else" my mom asked "I'm fine you guys can go back to your hotel and I'll see you in the morning before you leave" I said. "what are you going to do tonight?' my dad asked "probley get thing's ready for my first day of classes Monday" I said "your not going out anywhere?" my mom asked "I don't know but if I do I have Pete here, so you have nothing to worry about" I said. They look at each other "well i guess we better go then" my mom said "Alright well call us if you need anything" my dad said "I will, I love you guys" I said giving them hugs and kisses and pushing them out the door. After they left I sat on my bed and looked around, wow I'm really in College away from my parent's I thought. My phone dinged I picked it up **Hey meet me in the cafeteria in five?** I text them back **Okay see you then*** I grabbed my purse and a light jacket and headed over across campus.

When I got there I stood by the door and looked around "guess who" I heard someone say putting their hands over my eyes I turned around "hey babe" I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. "hey how did moving in go?, sorry I couldn't help I had football practice" Ayden said "it's okay, they finally left not to long ago". I said "back to Settle?" he asked "No, their hotel there leaving to go back to Washington tomorrow " I said "agh so your dad could come stalk us tonight if he wanted" he said smiling "omg your never going to let the go are you?" I asked "No, hard to believe that was almost two years ago" he said "I know, aren't you glad you gave me another chance" I said "I think it's more you gave me another chance" he said I made a disgusted face. "just the thought of her makes my skin crawl" I said "I know babe me to, but don't worry we'll never have to worry about her again" he said kissing my far head, "Now let's go get food I'm starving" he said "when aren't you" I said laughing.

It was really hard to believe it's been almost two years since everything happen; I've gone and talked to Dr. Flynn for some time now and though I'll never get over it, I've been doing a lot better. My dad's X Elena was sentenced to twenty years in jail, and Frank her bodyguard got the same and the other one got more because of the rape. A month after it happen it came out that Lilly had something to do with it and she was put in jail too. My senior Flew by and after a long talk with my parent's and a weekend visit I decided to go to Iowa State, and not just because of Ayden but they had a really good Pharmacist program, one of the best in the United States and that was enough for my Mom and well my dad too but I think he's more worried I'll get myself all wrapped up in Ayden but I promised I study hard and get good grades. It was nice to be able to get out of Settle, no one knew my past I could start fresh.


End file.
